Kelsey and Vic Go To Hogwarts
by Dark Man's Girl
Summary: Set in the Marauder Era, 2 American girls come to Hogwarts. They're sorted into Slytherin, and Befriend Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Everything goes awry. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Kelsey, Vic, and Salem Academy. Everything else belongs to JKRowling and WarnerBrothers.

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Has Visitors

The Marauders sat in the great hall impatiently awaiting the beginning of term feast, while the first years were being sorted. "Finally!" Sirius said, as the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw. "I'm starved!" He looked hungrily at his plate, but no food appeared.

"This year we have two transfer students, from Salem Academy of Magical Teachings." Headmaster Dumbledore said.

Two girls who had been standing in the back were hastily walking up to the front of the hall. "Actually, Professor Dumbledore, we were kicked out of Salem. The only reason we're going here is because blondie here wants to work at the ministry back home, and she needs to finish school. I just needed to be here to annoy her boyfriends, and royally screw up her romantic life. Besides, I'll have more test subjects here." Said the first girl. She was shorter than the other girl, but was frightfully intimidating with a Hispanic air, and penetrating green eyes.

"Yes, well, there goes my fresh start. Anyway, can we please be sorted, I would like to just go sit with the other slytherins." This girl was generally quiet, and hid behind her short blonde hair, hiding her soft blue eyes.

"so sure you'll be getting into Slytherin, Miss. Peak?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye

"If we're not put into Slytherin, I will sabotage the house I'm put into." Said the first girl. The Slytherin table burst out into buzzing.

"Well, just to be sure. Kelsey Fryman." He put the hat on Kelsey's head, and no sooner did the hat brush the top of her head, did it shout.

"SLYTHERIN!" Her green eyes twinkled maniacally with delight.

"Victoria-" Dumbledore began.

"It's Vic, thank you." Vic said.

"As you wish. Vic Peak." Dumbledore placed the hat on her head, and it began speaking to her.

_Now, Vic, is it? You have many qualities of a Slytherin. Most Italians do. But, you would also do very well in Ravenclaw. You would also do fine in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor._

"I don't think so! I will not be sorted into retarded houses like Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff! Ravenclaw, perhaps, but I swear if you put me in those wretched houses I will destroy you!"

_You know, it's choices that make the person. But, I'm not sure you'd do too well in Slytherin. They'd eat you alive_

"Oh will they? You just watch me kick all of their asses right now! I don't think you realize who you're talking to."

_If you're entirely sure, I guess we could place you there._

"Please do." Vic insisted.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted.

Vic joined her new housemates in glee.

Sirius, who had been watching form the Gryffindor table smiled meekly "I like them." He said to James. "I'm going to make Fryman mine, if it's the last thing I do."

"You do that Sirius. Right now, I'm going to eat." James said dismissively. Sirius did this every so often, and always managed to get the girl somehow, but this time, he had no idea who he was dealing with.

Vic and Kelsey were enjoying their new friends, at the Slytherin table, currently, Vic was in deep conversation with Severus Snape about potion ingredients, and Kelsey was talking to Lucius Malfoy about politics. "I find England's government to be sadly corrupt, actually. The Minister of Magic is doing nothing to protect its people one on one, much less trying to train a military to fight against these attacks. Who knows what kind of leaks are in the system right now."

"And you're saying that the American ministry is doing any better? I heard your country is going through a full fledged war right now, one that you'll never win." Malfoy spat.

"What we do in Vietnam is none of England's business. Besides, that's the muggles' war, not ours. We haven't had anything arise in our country for decades."

"Except of course for the Salem witch trials, right? That wasn't so bad, was it? Do you realize how many wizards moved their families out of America at that time?"

"Thousands, but they're all cowards, if you ask me." Kelsey retorted. "Vic, tell him about your family." Vic didn't hear her, as she and Snape were making plans to brew a new potion. "Vic!" She kept talking to Snape. "VIC!" She snapped her head towards Kelsey.

"Do you want something?" Vic said moodily.

"Tell him about what happened in Salem to your great Great Grandmother."

"Oh, well, someone caught my Great Grandmother doing a spell to carve the chicken, and so they took her hostage, and said if she didn't do whatever they said, they'd turn her in. So, well, he told her to do something, and my grandmother was born, who got a letter from Salem when she was 11, and her father was furious, so he left her out in the wilderness for 10 days until she found my grandfather's house. They didn't have kids until they were really old; they were like 300 when they had my mom. See, my grandfather is Nicholas Flamel, he created the philosopher's stone. So yeah, now I'm going to talk to Snape again and ignore you. Any way, as I was saying, I think the substitution of boomslang skin for chizpurffle carapaces would make the potion less powerful. All we need to do is-"

"Alright Everyone, now that we're all watered and fed, it's time for bed! Off with you."

Vic and Kelsey followed their new friends, until they heared someone call their names behind them. "Fryman! Peak!" They turned around to see a boy their age with shaggy black hair, and dark eyes looking at them. They looked at his tie. Red, and gold.

"Hello. What do you want?" Kelsey said in a fake polite voice.

"I want you to be mine."

"Really?" Kelsey said, getting closer to him, "Is that what you want?"

Snape and Malfoy looked worriedly, while Vic just smirked. "Yes, indeed."

"Too bad." Kelsey turned around, and started to walk away before he caught her arm. Kelsey's face hardened. She turned around, and punched him in the jaw, her rings leaving bloody imprints. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Vic giggled.

"I suggest not messing with her, Black." Lucius said.

"You… punched me!" Black yelled angered. He got up to his feet. "You will not hit me!"

"You wanna go, boy?" Kelsey said. "Cause I'll bring it!"

"Oh lordy." Vic said quietly.

"Let's go, Fryman!" Kelsey and Sirius fought viciously, gaining a lot of attention from the other students.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" the crowd yelled, until, of course, McGonagall showed up.

"Mr.Black, Miss.Fryman! Stop this immediately!" McGonagall shouted. All attempts of getting them to stop were vain, until magic was brought out "IMOBULUS!"

Kelsey, and Sirius stood in mid punch, both were bleeding, but Sirius was undoubtedly far worse than Kelsey. Vic threw her arms in the air, and said, "I give up!" She walked away rambling to herself that it was inevitable that she would be kicked out of every school in the world, before she finished 7th year. Snape and Malfoy followed after her. Kelsey, and Sirius spent the better part of the night in the headmaster's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Kelsey, Vic, and Salem Academy. Everything else belongs to JKRowling and WarnerBrothers.

Chapter Two: Penguin Ties, and Christmas Carols

Vic woke up the next morning invigorated. Today she would show her teachers how smart she was. She got up, and looked in her trunk for her new uniform. She found this depressing. Black robes, a dress shirt, green and silver tie, a gray skirt, gray socks, and dress shoes. "Hmmm." She looked for her copy of Hogwarts, A History she looked in the rules and regulations section to find loopholes, it was her specialty. If not, she'd just have to bend the rules to her own liking. It read:

_School Dress Code:_

_Every student is to wear black robes, a white dress shirt, a tie that corresponds to their house, and kaki pants or a gray skirt, and black shoes._

Ah-ha! She knew it! Vic quickly got dressed for the day, and went to the common room to see if Snape or Malfoy were around. Malfoy was. "Vic, what're you wearing?" he asked shocked.

"My uniform, why?"

"It's, um a bit different than most."

"Well, so am I, love." She said, and walked down to the great hall where she found Kelsey, and Snape. Snape glanced up at her from his porridge, and did a double take. "Er, do you plan on looking like that all day?"

"Yes, it's just a uniform."

Kelsey didn't even blink at her wardrobe. "So, Vic, what'd you order from Zonko's this year?"

"Lots of dungbombs, and some fireworks, but that's it. I spent most of my money at the Black Cat stand."

"What in the bloody hell is a Black Cat stand?" Snape asked.

"So?" Kelsey asked excitedly.

"Five bottle rockets, six teen m80's, three sticks of dynamite, twenty fountains, ten screaming mimis and some sparklers that came with. It was pretty easy to get the stuff through, they didn't check anything."

"Sweet, now all we have to do is somehow figure out how to get them into the boy's bathroom, the girl's bathrooms are set, me and you can do it, easy, but we need two boys to-"

"Hi guys." Malfoy said, sitting down next to Snape. The girls looked at them with a sharp gaze. "What?"

The bell rang for first period to begin, the Slytherins 4th years had transfiguration with the Gryffindors.

"Welcome back to Transfiguration, class. Now, we will begin with human transformations, I need two volunteers. Potter, Peak, up to the front, please." Vic got up, and neared the front of the room. McGonagall gasped. "Miss. Peak, what is it that you're wearing, I assure you it is not regulation!"

Vic did look a tad bit out of place. She had on her dress shirt unbuttoned with a black t-shirt underneath, her tie was green with penguins on sleds on it, her skirt was on over a pair of blue jeans, and had black high tops on, with purple, green and blue socks.

"Hey!" Yelled Kelsey. "You took my penguin tie! I want it."

"Miss. Fryman, I assure you that your tie is the last priority right now."

"Actually, Ms. McGonagall, my attire is completely regulation. Severus, would you be a doll, and bring my copy of Hogwarts, A History here please?" Snape cautiously dug around in her bag (he still didn't know what a screaming mimi was) and found the book. He brought it to the front of the class. "Now, please turn to page 394, and read the passage titled Hogwarts Student Regulations, subtitled School Dress Code."

Snape flipped through the pages, and found the section she told him " Er, ok, _School Dress Code: Every student is to wear black robes" _Vic pointed to the robes she was wearing."_ a white dress shirt"_ she popped the collar of her shirt. "_ a tie that corresponds to their house"_ She tugged on her- I mean Kelsey's tie. "_ kaki pants or a gray skirt," _she spun around, allowing her skirt to fly up. "_ and black shoes." _She propped her foot on the desk nearest to her, which happened to be Remus and Peter's.

"So, Professor, I follow all of the rules here. Furthermore, it says nothing about adding to your uniform. Therefore, I am doing no wrong by expressing my individuality. Besides, you have to admit skirts suck royally, wouldn't you agree, Kels?"

"Here, here. Give me my tie back."

"Over my dead body." Vic retorted.

"Vic." Kelsey said dangerously.

"Miss. Fryman, please let her wear it, we need to get on with our lesson."

"Kelsey doesn't share with anyone, because sharing is caring, and she doesn't care." Vic said nonchalantly.

"Right." McGonagall said "well, on with today's lesson."

Vic put her hands in her pocket. "Well, what is this? Hot dog! I've got a sucker in my pocket! Who wants it?"

"I do, I do!" Kelsey shouted.

"Too late!" Vic popped the sucker in her mouth, and proceeded being transfigured into a snake. She slithered all around the room, and dodged all of McGonagall's attempts to transfigure her back. She safely hid in Malfoy's book bag, to be later transfigured back by Kelsey in the Potion's classroom.

"That was quite fun. I should volunteer for Transfiguration more often. So who is it that we've got now?"  
"Uh, Professor Slughorn." Kelsey said. Vic got up, and started to move to another seat. "Where're you going?"

"I'm sitting with Severus, we have to go over those calculations for our potion, oh, and I have to figure a way to get into Slughorn's personal stores so I can get boomslang skin, powdered horn of bicorn, and Kneazle toenails. So, see ya."

Vic went and sat down next to Snape "Hello, buddy, now, about those chizpurffle carapaces. I think that-"

"Got yourself a girlfriend, have you, Snivelly?" Sirius asked.

"Excuse me, but are you addressing him? Because, in case you weren't aware, his name is Severus. You must just be pronouncing it incorrectly. Say it with me Seeeeeveeeeeruuuuus. Good, now that we know everyone's names, he hasn't got a girlfriend in a romantic sense, but if you think about it, I am his friend, and if you care to notice, I am a girl, so I would be considered his girl-friend. However it is questionable depending on the context in which it is used. But I prefer to be referred to as Vic." Snape sat in his chair, trying not to laugh, and doing a horrible job.

"Merlin, Snape, who's got the balls in this relationship?"  
"Once again context usage. There is no relationship in the romantic sense. But in this friendship, he has the balls. And, I'm sorry, if you were looking for some cold, hard evidence, I'm afraid Severus is far too modest to give you any. In addition, if you were looking for some hard evidence, I'm afraid you wouldn't find any, as Severus is not queer, like you seem to be. Then again comes the whole context issue, and I don't wish to explain, as I'm sure your flammey little selves can fathom the possibilities."

"Well I... what?" James was utterly confused by Vic's rapid-fire speech and scatter brained ideas that seemed to somehow unfathomably connect.

"Next time I'll use smaller words, ok, but right now class is starting." Vic said cheerfully.

"Welcome back to potions everyone!" Professor Slughorn said. "I hear we have new students in our class. Please stand." Kelsey and Vic stood for the whole class. "Love the wardrobe, Miss. Peak."

"Thank you, Professor. I'm not sure Professor McGonagall appreciated it."

"Alright, sit down, girls, now, on with today's lessons." Slughorn began teaching the class about antidotes, while Vic whispered hurriedly to Snape.

"Ok, take this lollypop, and suck on it. Then, next time Slughorn turns around, stick it in my hair."

"What? I'm not putting it in your hair, you'll kill me!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-" Vic shoved the sucker into Snapes mouth. "Mmm, strawberry."

Slughorn turned around, continuing his lecture. "Do it!" Vic whispered furiously.

"No, it's too good to waste by putting it in your hair."

"Excuse me, Mr.Snape, Miss. Peak, would you like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Not really, Professor, but if you insist. Snape is harassing me. He wants me to cause a distraction right in the middle of class, and disrupt my peer's education! Can you believe the nerve? And why, you may ask? So he can sneak into your personal store to get ingredients for a potion to make him more attractive! I mean really, putting his own insecurities ahead of learning. What nerve, Snape!" Vic raged. "Oh, and then he has the guts to eat in your class! "she pulled the lolly out of his mouth " It's an outrage! I am shocked at the lack of concern for your education. Evidently your head will always be filled with saw dust!" Vic turned around, covered her face and faked tears.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Snape said. " It was-"

"Mr.Snape, I think it is time to go to the Headmaster's office." Slughorn said. "Gather your things, and go."

Snape sulked out of the classroom. Vic turned around, seemingly unphased, and asked. "Professor, my I go to the nurse? I am majorly cramped up right now, and that can only mean one thing, mood swings."

Slughorn looked at her in disbelief. "Wait a minute, Snape didn't-"

Vic dramaticly grabbed her stomach, and bent over as if in pain. "So- cramped- can't move- need Malfoy and- Fryman."

"R-right Miss. Peak, to the hospital wing. Malfoy, Fryman, take her to the hospital wing."

Malfoy walked down and grabbed one of her arms nervously, while Kelsey smirked, caually taking her arm, and guided her out the door. Once the door was shut, Vic stood up straight, and shot down the corridor. "What about not being able to walk?" Malfoy asked Kelsey as they took off after Vic.

"Great actress, isn't she?" Kelsey said. "Very worthy of the Slytherin name."

"Yeah." Before they knew it, they ran into Severus, and Vic, quite literally.

Malfoy had fallen on Snape, and Kelsey had fallen on Vic. "Get off of me, Kels, good lord! Don't you know how to stop?" Everyone detangled themselves. "So, as I was telling Snape, here, we need to go to the bathrooms, to inspect the best places to stick our dynamite. There is only one bathroom we might need help with. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. However, that will be no problem, Kelsey , my dear friend has already developed a plan for that. You needn't worry."

"Really, and who says we're going along with this little scheme of yours?" Malfoy asked.

"Um, we did." Kelsey said. "Now, let's go."

"Hey, Peak, you're not getting off the hook for that little stunt you pulled back there, and I want my sucker back!"

"Yes I am getting away with that little stunt back there, and I threw your sucker away, so deal."

"Ugh, you insufferable woman! Make a fool of me and then take my lollypop! Infuriating!"

"Severus, you are arguing over a sucker, have you really sunken to that level?" Kelsey said. "I realize Blondie is not the most intellectually stimulating person, but I mean honestly!"

"Hey, I resent that! I am so smart!"

"Yes, love, but what you lack is common sense."

"I see."

"Like stealing my tie, give it back now or I'll skin you alive, you conniving sneak!"

"No." Vic said plainly. Kelsey put her in a headlock.

"Give me my tie back now!"

"Bite me!" Vic chocked out.

Kelsey tightened her grip. "Give it."

Vic's face was purple now, and the boys were getting worried. They knew they couldn't do anything or else Kelsey would come after them, but they also knew Vic was as stubborn as a jackass. "Hey Kelsey, who has the common sense now? How am I supposed to take the tie off if you put me in a head lock?" Vic dug in her pockets, and found what she was looking for. She took the lighter and set the damned tie on fire, while she was wearing it!

"Oh, good job, Vic, now you've not only ruined my tie, you've ruined your shirts!" said Kelsey, letting Vic out of the Headlock.

"Oh really?" Vic said mockingly. "Don't you think you've burned enough of my stuff that I've learned to put and fireproofing charm on it? I mean seriously! You set ME on fire once!"

"You did what!" the boys shouted. Snape had had enough of the sheer foolishness, so he wrenched the accursed, burning Tie from Vic's neck.

"Just like children!"

"We are children, Love." Kelsey said. "Now fork over the tie or you're going to get it." Snape handed the burning tie to Kelsey, and she put it out. "Vic, It looks so cool, now! I should've burned it months ago!"

"Ha, so you can't be mad at me! I made it better!" Vic stuck her tongue out at her.

That is when Black came up behind Kelsey and whispered in her ear, "Hello, love, I'm back."

Without even flinching, she elbowed him in the stomach. "Go away, before I damage your pretty boy face again."

"Hahahahaha! Pretty boy…Like Brian!"

"Hmm,I didn't catch that." Kelsey said, and chuckled lightly. "He does have a likeness to Brian. But, that's besides the point. What are you doing here besides being a pest, Black?"

"Well, " Black said, lifting himself off the ground. "Slughorn finally worked out what happened, and he ordered me to find you and bring you back to class."

"And you're obeying orders?" Kelsey said lamely.

"Well, yeah." Black replied.

"You have the entire rest of the period in which to track us down, and you're doing what he said now. Stupid! If I were you, I'd be disrupting another class." Kelsey said.

"Riiiiiiight." Black said sarcastically "I doubt you have that in you, Fryman!"

"Oh, Nelly." Vic said.

"Is that a fact?" Kelsey asked.

"It is indeed." Black retorted.

Kelsey walked past her friends who followed her, and up to the Transfiguration classroom. "Need any help, Kels?" Vic asked.

"Yes, but not from you. Malfoy, get over here." Malfoy stood beside Kelsey, and she said "Watch me disturb the whole school!" Kelsey walked into the classroom, and said to Professor McGonagall. "Professor Slughorn needs to see the Slytherins right away, ma'am."  
"Do you have a note, Miss. Fryman?"

"Well, he's a bit busy right now."

"Right, Slytherins, gather your things, and go with Mr.Malfoy and Miss. Fryman." McGonagall said.

All of the 2nd year Slytherins walked out of the class, followed by Kelsey and Malfoy. She shut the door and said " Ok, Midgets, where are all of the rest of the slytherins this hour?" Kelsey asked. A bunch of them raised their hands. "You, tell me." She said pointing to a blonde haired girl.

"Seventh years are off, sixth years are in electives, Fifth years are in charms, Fourth is in potions, third is in Defense against the Dark Arts, and first years are in Astronomy." She said Quickly.

"Right. First, I want you, Vic, to go to the common room, to get the seventh years, and then get the first years in astronomy. Snape, get the fifth years, in charms, third years in Defense against the dark arts, and do a sweep of the library, Malfoy, get the sixth years, go to divination, care of magical creatures, arithmancy and ancient runes, one of you midgets, go grab the fourth years, tell Slughorn Dumbledore needs them, I'll get the rest, have them all assemble in the great hall. We're going caroling." Once everything was said, and done, all of the Slytherins were in in the Great Hall."Now," Kelsey called out to her house. "I think Hogwarts needs a little Christmas cheer! So, We will be caroling in the halls, First, let's go see the Headmaster!" She Lead Slytherin out of the Great Hall, and Vic started up Rudolf the red nosed reindeer.

By time the got to the headmaster's office, they were singing God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs. Dumbledore came down to see what the commotion was about, and joined the crowd, moving on to transfiguration, then Charms, and when they got to Potions, Sirirus gasped in the chorus of Deck the Halls. "NO WAY!" He shouted. "There is no way!"

Kelsey smirked. " I told you so, Black!"

"PROFESSOR! THERE IS NO WAY SHE ISN"T GETTING BUSTED FOR THIS!"

"Mr. Black, how could she get in trouble for organize a school wide Christmas carol?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"But she- She- YOU!" Sirius yelled "I will beat you, I can cause more chaos than this!"

"You wanna bet?" Kelsey asked.

" Oh yeah, just you watch!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Kelsey, Vic, and Salem Academy. Everything else belongs to JKRowling and WarnerBrothers.

Chapter Three: Man, I feel like a woman!

By the time everyone was settled down it was the last period of the day. Vic and Kelsey had been separated, Vic in Ancient Runes, and Kelsey in Divination.

Vic's POV

Vic settled into her new class, taking a seat by herself., at a desk in the back corner. She got out her books, pencil and sketch book and started drawing. _Finally._ She thought. _A little bit of quiet. At least in this class I'll be able to be the quiet me that I need to be to keep the small amount of sanity I have._ She smiled softly, and sketched the eyes of the werewolf she was drawing. She was in a pensive state, concentrating solely on her drawing. She was so pensive, ifact, she hadn't heard Remus Lupin ask if he could sit with her, like he had been for the past few minutes. "Oh, I'm sorry, er, fine." She went back to her drawing.

"Wow," he said. "That's really good."

"Thanks." She said, looking up. "Why'd you sit with me? Don't you know who I am?"  
"Who could not know who you are?" He said, chuckling a bit. "But, this was the only seat left."

"Oh, sorry you have to sit here. You probably hate me already. Oh, and sorry for putting my foot up on you desk this morning."

"It's ok. You were only trying to make a point. I don't hate you."

"But, I'm a Slytherin."

"That doesn't make you bad. I think that the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is ridicules. I also think it's just the expectation of being mean is what makes Slytherins that way. I'm Remus Lupin, by the way. I hang out with Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Well, what do you want me to call you? I know in Britain most people are called by their last name, but in America, we call people by their first names. It's been pretty weird to be called Peak all of the time."  
"Oh, well, you can call me Remus, if you like." He said. "That drawing is odd. Normally people draw werewolves snarling, and bearing its fangs, or something like that."

"Well, I think that Werewolves are really misjudged. They're people too. It's just that once a month they turn into something different. I think they're beautiful though. They're very protective of their own kind, and they're Human's only predator. We go around killing them, but that's just stupid. You don't see a hundred rabbits ganging up on a fox and killing it. It's the way it's supposed to be."

Lupin smiled at Vic, a really soft, yet sincere smile. "You think so?"

"Yes." Vic said.

" Alright, class, settle down, settle down." Said the professor. "So, Ancient Runes is a wonderful area of study, because it allows us…"

After an excruciatingly long speech about Ancient Runes, the professor assigned an assignment to be done with a partner; after they completed their assignment and they began to talk. "So, you're not very loud when you're by yourself." Lupin Remarked.

"My friends influence me to do things that are out of the ordinary. But, when I'm all by myself, I'm quiet and sane." Vic said.

"I can tell." Remus replied. "I love your drawing, by the way. It captures werewolves in their true nature. You're a really good artist."

"Here, you can have it. I have a lot of them in my sketchbook."

"Really?" Remus smiled again.

"Yeah." Vic said.

"Alright, class, that'll be all for today! Hand in your papers before you leave." Professor Blair said.

Vic got up, and said "See you around, Remus." Vic exited the classroom in haste, to go find Kelsey.

Kelsey's POV:

Kelsey settled into her divination class, quite ready for her new teacher, who she'd heard was a lunitic. "Good afternoon, class! I'm Professor Dunlavy! I will be your Divination professor, now the first thing we must do is introduce ourselves, let's start with our new student who I've heard has made a big splash already."  
"Hey, I'm Kelsey. I enjoy proving people wrong, being right, and lighting things on fire, which is part of the reason I'm here."

"Really, Kelsey, what'd you do?" Professor Dunlavy

"Well, it was a collection of things that Vic and I did, but, the straw that broke the camel's back was lighting the Quidditch posts on fire while listening to Disco Inferno, and drinking butterbeer we put in firewhisky bottles."

"That is so interesting, what made you think of it?" Professor Dunlavy inquired.

"Well, we wondered why firewiskey bottles were colored, and we sort of got the idea that way."

"Well, You are a genius!" Sirius shouted sarcastically. "Put butterbeer in firewiskey bottles and get yourself expelled."

"It was genius. You see we didn't get punished at all for that, Headmaster Rose didn't have any grounds to do that. What we were expelled for was being smart asses. If we had learned to shut our mouths when we were being punished, Headmaster Rose wouldn't have snapped, and ran around the room in an insane rage claiming there were voices in his head, and it was all a hallucination. Then Headmistress Williams wouldn't have had to step in, and Vic wouldn't have been forced to ask her why a 6 foot 5 , huskey male does not intimidate us, but she does. Of course, I had to call her an overgrown elf, but I knew Vic was thinking it to, so she can't blame me."

"Well, Miss.Fryman, I can see we're going to get along just fine." Said Professor Dunlavy

After a half hour of everyone introducing themselves, Kelsey was paired up with Sirius to read tealeaves. "Oh, my god, Sirius!" Kelsey screamed.

"What?" Sirius yelped.

"You're destined to be beaten by me, then your best friend is going to take you girl, and then, you'll marry a man!" Sirius glowered at her."Hey, It's what there leaves say."

"Oh, yeah, the leaves say that you are going to be my wife, have 15 children and then be eaten by werewolves."

"Really, now?" Kealsey said.

"Yes." Kelsey pushed Sirius out of the chair, and took her cup. "That's odd, it says to me that I will be happy because my enemy will suffer a great loss."

"Let me see my cup!" Sirius took it and said "AHA! It-"

"Turn it the other way you great prat!"

Sirius turned the cup, and smirked. "A sun! Hah! Happiness!"

"No it's a series of symbols, a man, a bell, a fish, and a triangle." Kelsey said.

"And you gathered that I will be beaten, my best friend will take my girl, and I will marry a man from that."

"Yes." Kelsey said blankly.

Sirius hit his head several time on the table."Is anything wrong over here?" Professor Dunlavy asked.

"NO." Kelsey said. "Sirius is just not ready for these kinds of predictions."

Sirius kept banging his head on the table. "Perhaps I should have paired you with Mr.Pettigrew, Mr. Black."

"Yes, please, help me." Sirius begged.

"Mr.Longbottom, please come work with Miss. Fryman."

Sirius looked upwards. "Thank you! Oh Wormtail!"

A darkhaired boy came over and sat down in front of Kelsey. "Good after noon, Longbottom.  
"Fryman, I presume?" Longbottom asked.

"That's me. Now, give me your cup, and I'll predict your future." Kelsey took the cup, and studied it hard. " You'll be tortured to insanity by a dark witch that you already know and despise."

"I think it's you who are insane." Longbottom said.

"Hey longbottom! Is there any grace in your future!" yelled a girl from across the room.

"Put a sock in it Lestrange!"

"So, how was your last lesson, Vic?" Kelsey asked.

"It was Ok. I made a new friend. His name is-" Vic stopped short, thinking it best to withhold this information. Remus hung out with Sirius, and Kelsey would not be pleased. "Er, Colin."

"That's cool. So, we need to talk to the boys about that bathroom situation."

Kelsey and Vic entered the great hall, and took a seat with Snape and Malfoy. "Hello, boys. We need to talk. About this dynamite project, -"

"Oh my god." Snape said

Vic and Kelsey turned around to see what was up. Across the room all of the Gryffindor boys were dressed in drag. "Fools." Kelsey said, and turned around and continued talking to Vic. "So, Any way. We need more dynamite if were really going to pull this off. Hogwarts has all together too many bathrooms."

"I know but Black Cat is a muggle thing. How are we supposed to owl them to get more?"

"Matt can get them for us." Kelsey said. "I have ways of dealing with him."

"He may get them, but how is he supposed to get them past the boarder, the ministry has been intercepting owls lately."

"Not Jordan. He flies too high for the ministry to catch him."

"Well, in any event, we're going to need about 23 more sticks of it, so we'll have 30. That means about one and a half sticks per bathroom. You'd better buy them in m80's."

"Right. So that way we can do far more damage. The only bathroom we need to really watch ourselves in is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but I've got that covered." The room went dark, and everyone gasped. A spotlight revealed Sirius dressed in a heavily sequined, hot pink, strapless dress, and matching pink heels.

"Hello, all my fabulous schoolmates." Sirius said in a flamey voice. "I have a absolutely stupendous song to sing tonight, and it goes a little something like this." Sirius then proceeded to sing, "I feel like a Woman" in front of the entire school. " All right, darlings, you may proceed with your fabulous suppers." The lights came back on, and the school began to roar with laughter, everyone that is except for Kelsey, Vic, Snape, and Malfoy.

"What a twit! Making fool of himself in front of the whole school." Kelsey spat.

"I knew he was gay, I told him, and then he goes and proves me right." Vic started laughing hysterically.

"Vic! Don't encourage him!" Kelsey commanded

"No, It's not that, It's this one time Miah and I were playing this game at Keefer's birthday party, like a ad-libs thing and he said 15lb bag of puzzle pieces!" Vic resumed laughing, receiving odd looks from her three friends.

The rest of the night pretty much went on like this, Vic being a little weirdo, and her friends giving her odd looks. Eventually, she earned the nickname psycho.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Kelsey, Vic, and Salem Academy. Everything else belongs to JKRowling and WarnerBrothers.

Chapter Four: Werewolf Aggravations

Vic came down stairs in her altered uniform the next morning, and found Kelsey in the common room. "Hey, Kelsey!' Vic said brightly. "Oh, I love the boots!"

"Thanks. I liked the idea of exercising the use of loopholes, but ididn't want to look like an idiot like you, so I put on my beloved boots today instead of those other wretched shoes."

"Where are the boys?" Vic asked.

"A bit of a sleepy start I suppose." Kels said.

"Well, let's go get them." Vic began to walk up to the boy's dorm, when Kelsey caught her arm.

"Vic, you can't just go up there! You don't know what ther're wearing, or not wearing, for that matter."  
"Well, it's their fault, if they can out do me in oversleeping, they deserve it."

"True." Kelsey and Vic went up to Snape and Malfoy's dorm to find them cuddled in their beds sleeping peacefully.

"Aw, Kels, they look so peaceful, and look, Snape has a teddy!" Vic snickered. "I wonder what he'd do if teddy disappeared for a while."

"Vic, that's mean! Wait until he deserves it. "In any event, we have to wake them up."

Kelsey leaned down to Malfoy's ear, as Vic id the same to Snape. "WAKE UP!" they screamed together. Both of the boys jumped a foot in the air.

"HEY! GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" Malfoy yelled.

"Well, maybe if you would decide to get yourselves up, we wouldn't have to be in your room, and, Snape, we already saw your teddy, so there's no use hiding it."

"Get out of our room, will you?" Snape snapped.

"Ooh, not a morning person, I see." Vic said. Snape fell back on his pillow and covered his face with his pillow. "I don't think so, Sev, class starts in 25 minutes, and we've still got to eat breakfast."

"Then you guys go eat breakfast." Snape mumbled.

"Do you want me to drag you out of bed?" Kelsey said warningly.

"Go ahead and try."

"Ok." Kelsey said. Kelsey threw the covers off Snape and pulled him by the feet. Snape grabbed the headboard. "Severus, let go right now" Snape let go of the headboard, sending Kelsey flying backwards. Malfoy and Snape laughed, Vic just looked at Snape with worry. Kelsey walked over to Severus's bed slowly, and picked up his bear, that had fallen on the floor. "Tell me, Severus, what's your teddy's name?"

"Charles, why?" Snape eyed her .

"Say goodbye to Charles." Kelsey bolted out of the room, into the common room, and up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, Snape hot on her heels, until, of course he tried going up the girl's stairs. "Out of bed now, aren't you, Snape?"

"Give it back Fryman, or I'll get you!"

"You'll get me, how original! At least you could be creative about you torture methods."

"Why does everyone have to pickon me? First the Gryffindors, then the other houses, now I can't even leave my own house without getting tortured!"

"Hey, Severus, how much do you think the Marauders will pay for this thing, a few galleons at least."

"No, don't give Charles to them! They'll destroy him!"

"You can have him back when you're showered, and dressed." Within 10 minut3es, Snape came back with disheveled clothes, and sopping wet hair.

"There, now give him back! I swear if you don't-" Kelsey threw the bear down the stairs, and it landed on Snape's face. He took the bear and ran to his room with it, hiding it deep in the bowels of his trunk. Meanwhile Vic and Malfoy were talking.

"So, what's so bad about these marauders, other than Kelsey wants to rip Sirius apart?" Vic asked.

"First of all they hate Slytherins. Then, they torture Snape to no end. They refer to him as Snivelus."

"So I've heard. But why doesn't Severus just stand up to them? They're not that intimidating."

"I don't know. But he will stand up to anyone who tries to stand up for him. Trust me I've tried, he beat me down and left me with a broken jaw. Pride, mostly."

"Well, what if we helped him stand up to them?"

"I'm not looking forward to another broken jaw. Besides, I've noticed they haven't really picked on him yet this year, which is really odd, because they normally start as soon as possible."

"I have another question. What about Lupin, the quiet one?"  
"He doesn't really bother anyone. If his friends would allow anyone near him, I'm pretty sure he's a good guy. But, he does have his moments, he'd have to, hanging out with that lot."

"Do they have any weaknesses?" Vic asked slyly.

"James Potter does…"

"What?"

"Not what, who. Lilly Evans. He's been after her for four years now."

Vic smirked, and Snape burst into the room, burying his teddy bear. "Alright." Vic said. "I'm going to leave, you get ready, Malfoy. We'll grab you guys something from the great hall to eat during class."

Vic and Kelsey went down to the great hall, and ate breakfast together, talking about their devious plans. "So, Matt said that the explosives should be here in a week. That'll give us time to get the boys to do their jobs."

"Oh, I have to write a note!" Vic said. She took out a piece of parchment and a quill from her bookbag, and began scratching furiously. She took a stack of toast and said, "ok, I've got to go talk to Sev, see you in class."

"ok, bye."

Vic rushed down to the dungeons, and found Severus just leaving the common room, looking much more kempt than earlier. "Severus, I have to talk to you, here's breakfast by the way." Vic handed half of the stack to Severus, and held on to the other half to give to Malfoy in a few minutes.

"So, what is it?" Snape said, taking a bite of toast.

"Well, I think we need another person to help us with our potion. Like an outsider's opinion, plus we still have to get some ingredients. I would ask Professor Slughorn, but he'll never actually give us Kneasle toenails. So, I was thinking this one guy in my ancient runes class could maybe help us out."

"Who is he?" Snape asked attentively.

"He's really noice, and very smart. He know a lot about potions, and I-"

"Who is he, Victoria?" Snape said dangerously.

"He's….. well, um…. R-Remus Lupin."

"No." he said plainly. "I will not be working with him."

"But please, he's so smart, and he needs to get away from those boneheaded friends of him."

"I don't think it'll work out, I'm afraid. He lacks a certain quality I like to call civility."

"SEVERUS! He is too civil! I can't belive you would say that, I mean I give you that Black and Potter aren't, I'll even say Pettigrew, but Remus is different from that lot! He's quiet and smart, and the only reason you don't like him is because of his friends! That is uncivil! Judging people before you even know them! That's exactly why they pick on you, why don't you be the bigger person! You should show them you're not just a slimy git who has his nose in a book all the time! But, no, you have to hide in the bleeding common room, and sulk about!"

"You're British vocabulary is becoming quite good, now if you don't mind, I'm going to class, instead of fawning over someone I don't even know." He said curtly. Snape hastened his stride, and found himself far ahead of her.

"Very good, Snape! Run away!" Vic called back.

Both Vic and Snape stayed in a foul mood all day, snapping at everyone who talked to them, and ignoring each other. Vic even talked back to her teachers.

"Miss. Peak, I think you should get up and participate. You'll never learn if you don't try." McGonagall scolded

"Why don't you go participate? I don't want to work with any of theses festering maggots right now. In fact, I don't even want to be here." Vic picked up her bookbag and walked out of the room.

She stormed down the hall in rage. Why did her friends have to effect her like this? She went up to her dorm until it was time for her next lesson, Ancient Runes. Lupin walked over to her cautiously, and asked, "Are you all right? I wouldn't want to make you even more distressed."

"For god sake just sit down, Lupin." Vic snapped.

" What's bugging you?" Lupin asked gently.

"None of your beeswax!"

"Did Snape do anything? He seemed rather edgy today too."

"It's what Snape won't do, is the problem, and I would like it very much if you stopped interrogating me."

"Well, I would like it very much if I had a chocolate frog right now, but I don't see that happening."

Vic dug around in her bag, pulled out a chocolate frog, and threw it at Remus. "Here, now shut up."

"Fair enough." Remus said, opening the box, and biting the head off.

Half of the class went like that, Vic ignoring Lupin. She just drew the whole time, not paying any attention to the professor. She began to become calm. Yet again she was drawing a werewolf. For some reason she was struck blind by their wild beauty. Remus kept watch of her out of the corner of his eye. "Vic, why do you draw werewolves? They're awful beasts really."

"Why do people judge everyone before they know someone? Werewolves are perfectly normal people except once a month. I thought I explained this before."

"You did. It's just hard to fathom that someone isn't scared of a werewolf."

"Oh, I never said I wasn't scared of them. If you had a hungry predator, twice your size after you, wouldn't you be scared? I just know it's not their fault that they turn into a werewolf, and they shouldn't be looked down upon for something they can't control. Like Snape, everyone picks on him because of his nose and hair, but he can't help that. I gave him a chance, and he turned out to be, well, stubborn, but other than that he's a pretty good person. I don't think anyone should be judged like that. Besides, werewolves are so beautiful."

"Well, you must have never met a werewolf before." Lupin offered.

"Nope, and if I did, I'd probably drive them nuts with all of my questions."

"You don't really want to know what it's like to be a werewolf."

"Oh, yes, I really do. It's my dream to meet a werewolf, or even become one."

Lupin went quiet. "Mr. Lupin." The professor called. "gather your things, Madame Pomfrey needs you, in the infirmary."

"Yes, professor." Lupin looked to Vic, she was still deeply in thought, concentrating on getting her picture to look just right. "See you later, Vic."

"Later, Remus." Vic muttered.

Remus slowly walked to the infirmary, thinking. _Why would she want to be a werewolf? We're so ferocious, and wildly terrible._ He then remembered what tonight was. _Oh no, the full moon._

"Please, Snape." Vic begged.

"No,"

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with magic on top?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease Severwus?"

"No."

"I would wuv you forever." Vic said, batting her eyelashes.

"No."

"Good lord, Severus, just give her whatever the hell it is that she wants so she'll shut up." Kelsey said annoyed.

"No, I will not."

"Fine, I'll just have to follow you everywhere you go until you say yes."

"You do that."

"Ok."

"So, anyway."

"Hey Fryman, I didn't see you much today." Sirius said, walking up to the table, followed by James and Peter.

"Well, it's been a good day, hasn't it?"

"Actually that depresses me. I need some love." Sirius sad, giving her a puppy dog face.

"And you came here, why?"

"Hey, where's Remus?" Vic asked.

"He isn't feeling too well." James said.

"I hope he's ok. He was taken out of class today." She said sounding concerned.

"He'll be fine, but we'll tell him you said so." James said. Sirius nudged him in the ribs.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you I don't like you." Sirius said to Kelsey.

"I hate you too." Kelsey said.

"Can I have a smooch for the walk home?"

"No, but you can have a swift kick up the ass."

"Ouch, I like them fiery!" Sirius, James and Peter walked away.

"Why does he think he can get you?" Malfoy asked.

"Because he's a cocky, egotistical son of a bitch." Kelsey answered. "But then again, I don't plan on anyone ever getting me. I'm my own person and all men are good for is looking at. Speaking of which, ow!" Kelsey began to stare at a Ravenclaw.

"I bet he's either got a girlfriend or is gay." Vic said, looking at the boy. "But he does look fine!"

Snape and Malfoy looked at each other. They themselves were never really open about that sort of thing, but Malfoy spoke up first. "Yes, but he's got nothing on me. I'm blonde, and you just can't touch that." Snape gaped.

"Yes dear, but you know what they say about blondes." Kelsey started.

"Drop dead sexy, but as sharp as a bowling ball." Vic finished.

"Hey, you shouldn't be saying that, you're blonde too." Malfoy said defensively.

"The truth hurts, but it only ebbs dully once you've accepted it." Vic said.

Dumbledore dismissed the school, and the foursome walked down to the dungeons.

"Goodnight, girls." Snape said. Vic left at the same time he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Kelsey, Vic, and Salem Academy. Everything else belongs to JKRowling and WarnerBrothers.

Chapter Five: Snape's a daddy!

Snape woke up earlier than usual. He sat up, without opening his eyes, and stepped out of his bed onto something squishy. He jumped.

"Severus, watch were you're walking!" Vic shouted from under his feet.

"Well maybe you should watch where you're- what are you doing sleeping on the floor in my dorm?"

"I told you I was going to follow you."  
"Well, don't sleep on the floor!"

"Where do you propose I should sleep?"  
"In my bed." Snape caught what he said, and mentally kicked himself. "Er, I mean, well, I – oh Nelly."

Vic smirked. "You were asleep. Besides, I wasn't in the mood last night anyway." Snape went red. "Besides, if I had been in the mood, Malfoy's right over there, and as he said yesterday, he's blonde, and you just can't touch that."

"Yes, but you know what they say about blondes, drop dead sexy, but as sharp as a bowling ball." Snape retorted.

Vic grabbed her chest dramatically. "Oh, you've wounded me!"  
"Hey, what's she doing in here!" Zambini said from across the room.

"Well, Severus, here paid me to pretend like he got some last night, in order to make him look more manly. Oops, I just blew that secret!" Snape glowered at Vic. "Don't worry, Seviekins, I'll still hold your hand in the hallway and make it look like I enjoy your company." Vic gave him a kiss on the cheek, and bounced down to the common room, and up to her dormitory, to find Kelsey just waking up.

"What's got you up this early?" Kelsey asked sleepily.

"Severus stepped on my butt when I was sleeping and it woke me up."

"Not going to ask."

"Ok." Vic got ready for the day and went down stairs to meet the boys. "Severus!" Vic screeched. She hugged him tightly.

"Get off of me, now, you're making a fool of me."

Vic pulled away. "Honey, you do a fine job of that yourself. Can Remus help us with the potion?"

"NO!"

Vic grabbed his hand, and dragged him down to breakfast. Kelsey shook her head. "So, Kels, what's up?"

"Nothing really. I think Black is starting to relent a little bit. But one can only hope."  
"We have Care of Magical Creatures today for the first time." Vic said.

"That should be interesting enough. Who do we have it with?" Snape asked.

"Ravenclaw." Vic said lamely.

"Ooh, that guy we were checking out yesterday will be there then."

"Oh My go, really!" Malfoy said, imitating the girls.

Hundreds of owls swooped down, dropping packages and letters everywhere. "Oh, look, I got letters from Sam, Yifat, and Lamyaa!" Vic squealed.

"Me to, I got one from Jessie and Jordan too."

"Sweet!" Vic said. She read the letter from Sam first:

Dear Vicki,

Hey! How's the UK? Well, it sucks here, pretty much like all school is. Amy's being a brat, Nimmer's being an ass, and I'm taking it. All's well in Salem. Write me back, I want to hear everything you and Kels have done so far. I know it's only the third day, but if I know you guys you've already established your place in the food chain. TTYL!

-Sammy

PS You'll be seeing me sooner than you think!

All of the letters were pretty much like that. Everything's normal, and I'll see you soon, even for Kels.

"What're they talking about, we'll see you sooner than you think?" Vic asked.

"I don't know. Jessie and Jordan didn't say anything about that."

Snape began to get up from the table. "Where are you going, Snape?" Vic asked.

"To class, I have to ask professor Sinistra something."

"Ok, let's go." Vic said and got up from the table, taking her letters.

"Later, Vic." Kelsey said.

As Vic and Snape left, Malfoy began whispering furiously to Kelsey. "Do you want to know what's happening?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, what's going to happen is…" Malfoy moved away from Kelsey, and resumed eating his breakfast.

"Well?" Kelsey said expectantly.

"I'm not telling you, it'd ruin the surprise."

"damnit, Malfoy, tell me or I'll hurt you physically and/or emotionally.

"Later, Fryman." Malfoy said. He got up, and walked out of the great hall, just as Sirius walked up and sat beside her at the Slytherin table.

"I will destroy you." Kelsey said.

"Really? Well, I just thought you might like to know that I'm going to ask you to the dance that we're not supposed to know about in a big way, so, be ready."

"If you make a fool of me, I will destroy you, Black Oh, and don't be surprised if you will need to go to St. Mungos afterwards, K?" Kelsey stood up and walked to the Charms classroom, where she found Snape and Vic fighting.

"Severus, why did you have to do that, he was so cute!"

"It was purely payback. You deserved it, after that little display in my dorm this morning."

"Well at least I didn't ruin your chances of getting a date to the Hogsmeade trip! I mean honestly! He was just about t ask me out when you came up and…" Vic shivered "hugged me around my waist. Which, by the way, is off limits to you. Ugh, like I like you or something."

"Well, I love you too." Snape said sarcastically.

James came up behind the bickering duo, and said. "Oh, how cute, the love birds are having a love fight!"

"Excuse me, this is an A-B conversation, so C your way out of it. Besides, we're not lovebirds! GOD! Can't a boy and a girl be friends, and nothing more? Wait, a minute, we have charms with Hufflepuff, so go away, Potter."

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that Remus is going to be fine. He should be out of hospital by the end of the week. If you still care, that is."

"I do care, thank you, now that you have delivered that message, go away."

"Ouch. I'm so hurt. I'm scarred for life; the mean little girl said mean things to me."

"You'd better step off the mean little girl right now unless you'd like a knuckle sandwich."

"Ooh, I'm sorry, I don't particularly like knuckle sandwiches, do you have bologna?"

"Potter, why don't you just leave her alone? She's having a bad day." Snape lowered his voice to a whisper. "She must be PMSing."

"Watch yourself, Snape." Vic said darkly. "Bad things will happen to you if you falsely accuse a girl of undergoing PMS."

"Right, what could happen?"

"This!" Vic punched Snape in the stomach, and he doubled over in pain.

Kelsey gave her a round of applause, and shouted "ENCORE, ENCORE!"

"Thank you, I'll be here until Friday!" Vic said loudly. James promptly left.

"Mr. Snape, are you ok?" squeaked Professor Flitwik.

"Er, no." Snape gasped.

"Miss. Peak, please escort him to the hospital wing."

"It'd be my pleasure." Vic took hold of Snape's arm ,and lead him out of the classroom. "Alright, Snape, you're on your own. Kelsey should be out her in three…two… one."

"Hey, Vic. Awesome punch. Sorry it had to be Snape though." Kels said brightly.

Vic and Kelsey each took and arm of Snape, and started down the hall. "What about being on my own?"

"Oh, I remembered that I was following you today."

"Right."

"So, Kels, what have you got planned for today?" Vic asked.

"Well, I thought maybe we could beat the living crap out of Malfoy, until he tells us what's going on. He knows, and I will find out."

"Not likely, Fryman." Snape said.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"Malfoy won't crack."

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we. Now, let us sing!" Kelsey exclaimed

"Comin out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all…"Kelsey and Vic sang until they got to the infirmary.

"What is it, dears?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I punched Snape in the stomach."  
"It huuuurts!" Snape whined.

"Lift up your shirt, dear, so I can see the damage."  
"NO, not with them here!"

"Dear, you are a boy. There's really nothing you'll reveal."

"Yeah, just your weak constitution. But don't be sad, we love you anyway." Kelsey said with a smirk.

"Shove it, Kelsey."

"Well, if you insist, come behind this curtain." Madame Pomfrey said. She took Snape behind a curtain, but Vic and Kelsey could see their silhouettes. "Alright, unbutton your shirt, Mr. Snape."

Snape did so, and as he did, Vic and Kelsey made catcalls. "Ooh, Ravenclaw dude, I'm afraid I've found someone else."

"Kelsey, shut up." Snape said.

"Well, there's no real damage, no broken bones, no bleeding, but I'm afraid you'll have a bruise for a little while."

"Oh, just great! I got a bruise, from a girl no less." Snape whined.

"Not just any girl, you're favorite girl, who will keep following you around, until you say he can help us!" Vic said.

"You won't follow me every where!"

"You want to bet?" Vic challenged.

Snape walked out from behind the curtains, and said " I know one place you won't follow me."

"Oh really?" Snape charged out of the Hospital wing, and down the hall, stopping in front of a door, for a moment, and then walked right in. Vic followed him. "The boy's bathroom? You really think something like that would stop me? And by the way, it smells dreadful in here, don't you guys have any aim?"

"I have aim, it's the other knuckleheaded boys that don't. Get out."

"No. You finish your business, and I'll be right here when you're finished."

Snape groaned. "Will you please go away?"

"Will you please let Remus help us?"

"No."

"Well then, there's your answer." Vic thought for a moment. "Do you want to freak people out?"

"You being in the boy's bathroom will already freak people out."

"Yes, but will it freak people out enough?"

"I feel afraid."

"Give me your shirt."

"But I'm wearing my shirt!" Vic just rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "But then you'd see my chest!"

"And? It's just skin. Like the skin on your arm."

"Well, I don't see you taking off you shirt."

"That, love, is because there is more than just skin under this shirt. And besides, if I did that is what we call being slutty."

"But I –" Vic just held out her hand expectantly.

Vic and Snape waited expectantly in the stall nearest to the door. Vic was excited, and Snape dreaded the moment someone opened that door. "Ok, so, mess my hair up, and I'll mess yours up." Vic said anxiously. She ran her hand through his hair, and shook it all around, making sure it looked like she'd clenched it, and ran her fingers through it a bunch of times. Snape hesitantly put his hand on the top of her head and moved it ever so slightly. "Sev, if you want this to look real, you're going to have to do mare than that. Haven't you ever made out with someone, and run your fingers through her hair?"  
"No. I'm a bit inexperienced in that area."

"Well so am I but I'm not ignorant. Just do it!"

"Fine." Snape messed up her hair quickly until they heard footsteps outside the door.

"Now, remember what I told you." Vic whispered hastily. They heard the door creak open, and a person walk by the sinks. Vic walked out, adjusting her skirt, wearing Snape's shirt, with the buttons buttoned wrong, and not to mention, her hair looked quite disheveled. Snape followed behind her, pretending to zip up his pants, he had no shirt on, just his robes, and his hair was also tousled quite a bit. The stopped in horror to see who it was. They would have wished it was some Hufflepuff they didn't know, they even would have settled for Black and Potter at this point. But, no, it had to be Professor Flitwik. "Er, hi Professor." Flitwik stared them down. "Er, we'll just be going, now."

"You wish! I will not stand for this in the least! Cutting my class in order to partake in such activities!"

"Professor, nothing happened, really, we just-"

"I suggest you keep quiet, Mr. Snape, lest you find yourself in more trouble than you already are."

Vic rested her head in her hand and gently massaged it. Snape glared at her, clearly sending the message that this was all her fault. "Oh, don't you give me that! You were just as in on it as I was." Vic snapped.

"Both of you, up to the Headmaster's office." Professor Flitwik squeaked angrily. He tailed them to Professor Dumbledor's office, and said the password. "Candied Yams." They walked up to the headmaster's office slowly.

"Hello, what has brought you here today?" Dumbledore asked brightly.

"These ruffians were caught participating in sexual activities, in the boy's bathroom on the fourth floor."

"Is this true, children?"

"Actually Professor, nothing had actually happened. We thought we would pull a prank on the next person who came into the bathroom,. To make them _think _we were… I was… well, you know." Vic said matter-of-factly. "It was only a joke, I promise."

"Well, you may be off the hook about that, but there are a few more things I wish to discuss, first of all, why were you in the boy's bathroom, Miss. Peak, then, why weren't you in class, and where on earth is your shirt, Mr. Snape?"

"Well, Professor, Severus, and I were working on a project together, and I thought that we needed the help of someone else, namely Remus Lupin, but he said no, so I decided I was going to follow him everywhere he goes until he's so annoyed that he said yes. Then to answer your next question, we weren't in class, because I punched him, and Professor Flitwik told me to take him down to the Hospital wing, which I did, and then he decided to go to the bathroom, and, well, we came up with this plan, and, Flitwik caught us."

"_We? _We didn't come up with anything! _You _thought it up, and _you _decided that I was going to be involved! I am but an innocent bystander to this young lady's childish behavior!"

"I'm sorry, Severus, but I doubt that any mere child could have thought up anything like that. Besides the fact of the subject matter at hand, it was bloody brilliant. Except, of course, the part where we got caught."

"Do you think so?" Snape said sarcastically. "I thought that was the best part!"

"Oh, don't get cheeky." Vic said.

"If this is the truth, then there is only one mystery to be solved." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Where is Mr. Snape's shirt?"

"It's on her!" Snape said Darkly.

"And I think I might keep it, it's bloody comfortable! Much better than those annoying form fitting ones they gave me."

"You will not be keeping my shirt!"

"And what if I do?"

"Oh shut up, children." Kelsey said from the door, smirking.

"Kelsey! I missed you! How'd you get in trouble?" Vic said excitedly.

"By the looks of it, pretty much the same way you guys did. However, I kept my composure."

"By snoging me senseless? There was no composure there, Fryman." Sirius called from behind her.

Vic gaped. "_You _made out with _him?_"

"He challenged me. I hate it, I can never ignore a challenge!" Kelsey said annoyed."

"In, Fryman!" Professor McGonagall barked from behind.

"Not now, Minerva!" Professor growled. "These two were caught doing far worse!"

Kelsey looked to Vic in shock. "And Sam and I said you were going to be 30 before you were knocked up! Goodness, 14, and already we're turning into a little –"

"I suggest you not finish that sentence, Kelsey! Nothing happened!" Snape warned.

"Sure it didn't." Kelsey said winking.

Snape glowered "Can we have our detentions and leave? I want to put a shirt on!"

"I feel for you Snape, I want you to put a shirt on too." Sirius said.

"Can it Black!" Snape said.

"You know I never thought that you'd actually ever find a girl that was interested in you, but this girl has proved me wrong. Then again, she's not much to look at, herself."

"Ouch, I'm so hurt by you thinking I'm ugly." Vic said in monotone. She looked at her fingernails.

"You idiot! She is so pretty! You just can't see it, because your head is too big! Her eyes are always glittering, and her hair is really soft, and she has beautiful rosy cheeks dotted with freckles!" Snape shot bitterly.

"Ooh, someone's in love!"

Snape went red. " Just because he is capable of seeing more than a girl's chest and ass, doesn't mean he's in love! God, stupid." Kelsey yelled hotly.

"Alright, to end this discussion, Miss. Peak, one detention for being in the boy's bathroom, and Snape, you shall serve with her, two detentions for skipping class, and four detentions for whatever it was that may or may not have happened in the boy's bathroom, you may go."

As Snape and Vic exited Dumbledore's office, Kelsey began to explain herself. "Alright, so this is what went down. Black and I were arguing again, over why I didn't want to be his girlfriend. Call it stupid, but whatever. So, anyway, he belted out this line that was something like 'You know you want me. Because like salsa, I'm hot in your mouth.' And I was like 'EWWWWWW! I would not kiss you if my life depended on it!' and he said 'I bet you don't want to kiss me, because you can't kiss worth flobberworms!' And of course that would make it a challenge, and I cannot resist a challenge of any form. So then about ten minutes later, McGonagall caught us."

"Not only did I catch you, Miss.Fryman, I caught you while both of you should have been in class. That's ditching."

"Alright," Dumbledore said. "Two detentions. You will be serving them with Miss. Peak, and Mr. Snape." Kelsey exited the office with Sirius.

"So, now that you've made out with me, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" Sirius said.

"No. I told you, I didn't kiss you because I wanted to, I kissed you because you challenged me, and I was out to prove you wrong. Don't get too excited over it either, it won't happen again."

"Well, it will if I have anything to say about it. I quite enjoyed that."

"You just keep telling yourself that, ok? By the way, go get yourself a tic-tac."

"What's a tic-tac?"

Kelsey growled and stalked off to care of magical creatures.

"Listen up everybody!" Professor Kettleburn said. "Today we're going to be working with nifflers today. The only catch is , they're pregnant, and therefore are very temperamental. Today you'll be working in groups of 4, I want two boys and two girls in a group, you'll find out why , later."

Vic, Kelsey, Severus, and Malfoy got in a group. "I know why he made us do this." Kelsey said matter-of-factly.

"Really, now do you?" Malfoy said wryly. Vic sat quietly with her face twisted as if in thought.

"I call Malfoy!" she said out of the blue.

"You call me for what?"

"Then you know what we're doing too, I take it."

"Yes. I think Snape will be all together way too squeamish about this, so I pick Malfoy."

"NO, you're not sticking me with that gothic depressed soul! The niffler will go nuts! Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to stick two blondes together."

"I don't care what you think, I get Malfoy!"

"Ah, they're fighting over me. Just like it should be."

"I don't particularly want to work with Vic actually. I've had enough of her today." Snape said glaring.

"Ok, then I'll just work with Malfoy, then." Vic said Brightly.

"Alright, class, simmer down, I'll be handing out your nifflers now." Professor Kettleburn made his way over to Snape's group, and said. "Alright, here's the deal, kids, pair off, one boy, and one girl. You're going to be studying two nifflers. This one is Lola, Vic, you take care of her, and this is Audrey, Kels. I want you girls to give them a check up, estimate how many pups they'll have and observe their behavior. Boys, don't touch them. The only reason I'm able to hold them is because I've put feminine hormones on my hands. They will attack you, so don't touch them."

Kelsey took the niffler in her arms, and scratched the top of its head. " Alright, shall we begin?" Kelsey first took a hold of the niffler's ear. "Get out a piece of parchment, Snape. 64 beats per minute."

"Er, heat beats?"

"No, pancreas beats. Of course heartbeats!"

"Right. Ugh, what is she doing?" Audrey started panting heavily, and dug into the ground.

"Uh-oh." Kelsey picked her up, and put her robe on the ground like a nest. After setting the niffler down she said, "Snape, I can't touch her anymore, you have to do it. She's going to have the babies right now. I'll go get Professor Kettleburn. I need you to keep her lying down. She won't attack you."

"But I can't she'll-"

"Do what I say, Snape, she's already halfway dialated. She'll growl, but it's not because of you. Just don't let her sit up, ok?"

"O-Ok." Kelsey went to get the professor, and Snape kept his hand on Audrey's stomach, just as Kelsey had instructed. The niffler was growling, but it didn't sound like it was going to bite him, it sounded as if it were in excruciating pain. If Kelsey had heard that, she would have told him, DUH! How would you like to have a bunch of puppies coming out of a hole that size!

Snape was getting nervous, and impatient, but the professor, and Kelsey finally showed up. "Mr. Snape, you can't stop helping her now. If you do, she'll give up. You're the dad now."

"I'm the what?" Snape was really edgy. He had to help this Niffler, but he couldn't stand this any longer, he was sure.

To make a long and potentially graphic story short, the niffler gave birth to 6 pups, and Snape shortly after fainted. He woke up a half hour later in the hospital wing. "Pleas tell me that was all a hellish dream." Were his first words. Six puppies that were previously sitting at the edge of his bed were now bounding up his chest.

"Nope!" Vic said. "They're so cute!"

"Shouldn't they be with their mom?"

"No. The way Nifflers are raised, they stay with their father for a week after their birth, in order to give the mother time to rest. Then they stay with their maom for another week, and then the boys stay with their dad for a month, the girls stay with their mom, and then they're grown." Kelsey said.

"And where is their dad?"

"Um, that's you." Malfoy said.

"But I didn't mate with a niffler! They're not mine!"

"Well niffler's fathers aren't the one whose genes are in them, it's the one who helped the mom give birth to them. So, that would mean you." Kelsey said.

"Well, how are they supposed to eat?"  
"Er, well, in this case, you'll give them bottles of milk."

The rest of the four's day was spent trying to figure out how Snape would take care of the pups, and go to classes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Vic, Kelsey, and Salem Academy. The other characters, setting, ect. belong to JKRowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter Six: Lupin and the Pups

It had been two days with the niffler pups, and Snape was already infuriated out of his mind. They got into everything and anything. The only on he liked was a little girl he had named Sophie. She was the runt of the litter, and hardly ever got into anything. The pup he liked the least was Dimitri. He got into everything, and constantly enraged him. Subsequently, he was Vic's favorite. "Damnit, Dimitri! Get out of the floo powder!" Snape yelled in the common room.

"Oh, don't yell at him, he's only a baby. Besides, what if one of the others got into the floo powder, would you yell at them? Especially if it were you beloved Sophie."

"Whatever, I just don't want him making a mess again." Sophie scampered up to Snape and he picked her up and began stroking her lovingly.

"You realize you're going to have to give her up after the week is over, right?"

"Yes. But she's picked on by her brothers, and I want her to fell loved."

"Well, let's go down to supper. We can feed them in the great hall." Vic and Snape got all of the puppies together, there was Dimitri, Sophie, Beau, Spike, Diablo (Kelsey named him) and Missy, and slipped on their leashes. They each took three nifflers, and went down to the great hall. They started making their way to the to the Slytherin table, but Vic got distracted, and made her way to the Gryffindor table. "Remus, you're back! You're feeling better, I hope."

"Er, yeah, much better, thanks. What's with the nifflers?" Lupin asked, bending down to pet Diablo who was nipping at his feet.

"oh, they're Snape's. He kind of helped a niffler give birth to them, and he has to play daddy for a week. I'm just helping him out."

"Oh, I see, well, they're really cute. If he needs any help with them, I could watch them if he wanted, so that way he could get some work done."  
"Thanks, I'll tell him you offered. Don't feel bad if his insufferable pride gets in the way, though."

Lupin laughed. "Ok, see you later."

"Bye." Vic said, seeing that the rest of the marauders were coming their way. As she walked by them, Dimitri bit Sirius in the leg. _Good job._ She thought. She moved back to her table, sat down, and began feeding Beau with one of the bottles sitting in front of Snape.

"So, what's up?" Kels asked, with Spike in her arms, feeding him.

"Oh, Lupin's back from the hospital wing. Doing much better."

"What are you talking about? He wasn't in the Hospital Wing. Remember, we went there three days ago."

"Well, he probably was just in his dorm. Madame Pomfrey might have let him get better there." Vic said dismissively.

"Dimitri, off the table!" Snape shouted. He let Sophie down, and began to feed Diablo.

"Well, that was mean. Dimitri is clearly more hungry than Diablo." Malfoy said, readjusting Missy in his arms.

"Dimitri has been a little pest today. Diablo gets to eat first." Snape said Curtly.

"I'll help feed him." Lupin said, as he came up behind Vic.

"Thank you, Remus." Vic said, and scooted over to make room for him. Snape scowled. "See how very nice he is? Very helpful, and probably a very valuble persoin to help us with our project." Vic said to Snape, handing Lupin a bottle, and Dimitri.

"Er, thanks?" Lupin said uneasily.

"No, no, no and NO! I've told you a million times I want to work on the potion with you and you alone! We don't need another person to get it right! We're smart enough to do it on our own!" Snape burst. The entire Slytherin table got quiet.

"What harm could another person do? Besides, when we test it on you what if you get hurt, and I need to go get a teacher? I can't just leave you there alone! Besides, you don't know if he even wants to do it, or not. All I want to do is _ask him_. But no, you have to be a stubborn jackass, and say, no, I don't need help, because I'm a manly man! Why I even agreed to work with you! You're such an asshole! See you in detention." Vic stormed out of the Great Hall, with the puppy still in her arms. Now everyone was watching, their eyes were on Snape.

"Good job, Snape." Kelsey said. Everyone in the hall went back to what they were doing. "Now she's going to be a mess." Kelsey ran after her.

"Well it's not my fault she's all hormonal!"

"Its not hers either. But I'm sorry for causing such a ruckus." Lupin said, hanging his head low, and putting Dimitri down.

Snape growled. He mustn't give in! He wouldn't, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. "Ugh, fine! Lupin, will you please help Vic and I with a potion we're creating? It would make her happy and get her off my back."

Lupin looked up. "Er, sure."

"Meet us in the library on Wednesday night at 6:00. That is subject to change, depending on whether she gets another detention." Snape said grudgingly.

"Ok." Lupin got up slowly and walked away in confusion._ That is all that was about? And why did she want me to help them. I'm sure she knows far smarter people._ He got back to his table, and his friends were giving him looks. "What?" They all smirked at him.

Vic sat on her bed, with red ink dripping down her forearm. She didn't cut, and never had. She just had this habit, this insane flicker inside her that drove her to need to see blood drip down her arm, whenever something pushes her over the edge. She compensated with red ink. Kelsey, and the fact she didn't have a knife were the only reasons she didn't cut. Not that anyone else knew that.

"Vic, are you ok?"

"No I'm not! I'm going to lose both of them now! Like I lost my other friends. This cycle is killing me. I want to go home, Kels. I can't stand it anymore. I know it's only been a week here, but I hate it. Nobody actually likes me! I'm still just as stupid and annoying as before. I want to go home, and see Sam, and Yifat, and Lamyaa, and Lindsay, and Lauren… and then again, they don't actually like me either." Vic was reduced to tears.

"What're you talking about? We all love you, you know that, and so does Severus and Lupin. You need to have a little more faith in your friends."

"How am I supposed to have faith in you when I don't even think you like me?" She picked up her meowing cat from the ground and started petting her.

"Vic?" They heard Malfoy calling from down the stairs. "Are you up there?"

"Yeah, we're up here." Kelsey called. "See, he obviously cares about you. Not that he'd openly admit it. But he does."

Vic smiled lightly. "H-he does, and so does Snape." Vic hugged Kelsey, and ran down the stairs, and crashed into Malfoy, giving him a big hug, through tears.

"Hey, what happened to your arm!" Malfoy said panicked. He took a hold of her wrist, and saw ink dripping down it. "Did you cut yourself?"

"No. I poured ink on it."

"Bullshit! Why would you pour ink on your arm? Especially red ink?"

"It's not blood, I didn't cut myself. Where are the gashes?"

"You healed them with magic!"

"No, I didn't, ask Kelsey."

"Fine, but I don't want to see this again."  
"Thanks, Lucius."

Malfoy looked at her oddly. "For what?"

Snape stormed into the common room. "Sodding Marauders. Can't even have a civilized conversation with them! I've gone mad! I swear it, completely nutters!"  
"Ok, I'll ask what have you done this time to prove, like you have several times before that you're a blithering psychopath?" Malfoy asked unenthusiastically.

"I'm not talking about it in front of the girls!"

"Where are the pups?" Malfoy asked.

"That's why I'm nutters! I even allowed him to watch Sophie!"

"Who?" Vic asked.

Snape glared at her. "Malfoy, up to our dorm, now!"

As Snape and Malfoy went up to their dorm, Vic turned around to see Beau scampering down the stairs toward her.

A/N: Please Review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Also, Constructive Critisism would be great. I don't care if you burn me, I will merely disregaurd them and move on.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own Vic, Kelsey, and Salem Academy. The other characters, setting, ect. belong to JKRowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter Seven: Working With Lupin

"How in the hell did you manage to weasel out of detention?" Snape asked the following morning.

"I sweet talked Professor Dumbledore. It's not that herd, all you have to do is talk their language. In a word: Lemon drops."

"Why?" Snape said exasperatedly.

"Because, did you really want to serve those detentions?"

"No."

"Then, problem solved."

"That means I have to tell Lupin to come tonight instead of Wednesday."

"You do that. I need to find the ingredients somehow."  
"Well, the moon blossoms need to be picked fresh on a full moon, but we don't add those until later, anyway, besides, I thought we were only going over calculations tonight."

"We are, but it never hurts to be prepared."

Kelsey came running up to the Slytherin table, with a parcel in her hands. "It came early!" Kelsey said excitedly.

"No way!"

Kelsey set the package down on the table, and began to tear it open. Once she got to the bottom of the package she found not dynamite, but a dozen roses. "What the hell are we supposed to blow up with these?" There was a card inside that said hey Hot Lips,I thought these might make your day wonderful, seen as you're probably going to kill me for it. But, that is a bad idea. I intercepted your real package, it's sitting in my dorm right now. Come find me, and we'll sort thing out. Love Sirius Black. "I'll kill him! I swear it! One of these days he's going to find himself dead in his bed!"

"What's he done now?"  
"He's got our explosives! The little weasel stole them!" Kelsey ran up to the Gryffindor table and began beating on Sirius. "GIVE ME MY PACKAGE RIGHT NOW OR I"LL KILLYOU!"

"Never!" Sirius spluttered out, as Kelsey was choking him.

"I WANT MY PACKAGE!"  
"And I want a girlfriend!"

"TOUGH! GIVE ME THE DAMN PACKAGE!"

" Miss. Fryman, what caused you to react this way to this young man?" Professor Dunlavy asked as he came up behind them.

"He took my package, and I want it! Instead he sent me bloody flowers! How worthless!" Kelsey said, while continuing to beat the living hell out of Sirius.

"Well, I am afraid if I had seen this display of anger, I might have had to give you detention, but luckily enough for you, I have gone temporarily blind and cannot see a thing you're doing."

"OK, I give!" Sirius said. Kelsey let him out of the headlock, and he began gasping for breath. "Wormtail, go get the brown box sitting on my trunk."

"Ok, Sirius." Peter replied, and scurried out of the great hall, nibbling on some toast.

A good five minutes later, Peter came down with the box. "Thank you, now I will indly ask you to keep your hands off of my mail." Kelsey walked back to her table. "Explosives!" she said excitedly to Vic.

"We have all weekend to do this thing."

"Hey Kelsey." Malfoy said. "I know, you missed me, but that is unavoidable. But now you can be at rest, for I am here."  
"The only reason I'm nervous when you're not here is because I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself doing something stupid, but don't get excited, I feel the same way about Vic." Kelsey said.

Vic smiled brightly. "Anyway. I was thinking we could plan today, until like 7:00, because Snape and I will be in the library. Which reminds me. Severus, we need to tell Lupin about tonight."

"Speak of the devil." Snape said, as Lupin and Potter walked in with Snape's puppies dragging them along.

Vic smiled genuinely at Snape. "You let him take care of the nifflers?"  
"Yes." Snape said smugly. "Hadn't you noticed their absence?"

Vic watched Lupin more closely draw nearer to them. He was smiling broadly as one of the pups attacked Potter's leg playfully. He had one of them in his arms, and had two of them on leashes. "Hi Snape. Here are your puppies. If you need me to watch them again, we'd be glad to." Lupin said.

"Speak for yourself." Potter said, detaching one from his leg.

"Have they eaten?" Snape asked.

"Yes." Lupin answered.

"Thank you for watching them. It was nice to have a night without them."

"Well, see you later." Lupin said wistfully.

"Well, wait, we're meeting tonight inasted of Wednesday, because we got out o f our detentions. We'll meet you in the library at 7:00."

"Ok, see you then." Lupin left the table.

The day went by normally, or as normally as one day can go for Kelsey and Vic, but soon enough, she was on her way to the library with Snape. " You know, I really didn't want to have him help us."

"Well that's too bad, you're the one who asked him, not me. You did it to yourself." Vic said casually.

"Whatever."

" I don't see why you think he's such a bad guy, though. He's really nice."

Vic and Snape entered the library to find Lupin in the back, near the herbology section. "Hi Vic, Snape." Lupin said kindly.

"Alright, here's the deal. We're trying to brew a potion to make electric things work around magic, by means of making a magic resistant potion."

"And you think that would work. A magic resistant potion? Isn't that an oxy moron?"

"Well, I think if we add just the right ingredients it should work. Besides, I know a thing or two about electricity. My father is a muggle, after all."

"So, what do you think will do the trick?" Lupin asked.

"Freshly picked moon blossoms. As long as they're fresh, they should work." Vic said.

"Like picked on the full moon?" Lupin said in a higher pitched voice than he intended.

"Yes. I thought we could pick them together on the next full moon. That way we can have this potion done by Christmas." Vic said brightly.

"Er, sure." Lupin said.

"Great, now, let's go over some calculations." Snape said.

"Alright. Let me see." Lupin looked at the calculations thoroughly. "This is all wrong. The proportions are off. If too much dragon's blood is added, the fairie dust will become unstable. They must first be diluted with crushed scarabs, but that of course would set off the lacewing flies."

"Add some floo powder." Snape remarked.

"Why would you do that?" Lupin asked.

"Floo powder is made of ground ogre's teeth which will keep the incompatible ingredients away from each other." Snape said simply. "However, if you care to notice, we've made it so that there is such a minimal amount of dragon's blood in the potion it is not enough to react to the fairy dust."

"Well, have you thought about how powerful the potion will be? I mean if you make it too strong, you could make it so the device could repel the wizard using it."

"Actually no. We hadn't thought about that." Vic said.

"It's a good thing to think about. It would entirely defeat the purpose."  
The night went horribly. Snape and Lupin ended up dueling and getting a weeklong ban from the library. Vic was mildly annoyed at the bickering, but Snape was seething.

A/N: Please Review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Also, Constructive Critisism would be great. I don't care if you burn me, I will merely disregaurd them and move on.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own Vic, Kelsey, and Salem Academy. The other characters, setting, ect. belong to JKRowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter Eight: Announcements.

"It really went that bad, huh?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how much tension filled that room. I knew they didn't like each other, but jeeze!"

"I told you I didn't want to work with him, but did you listen? No. He just had to butt in." Snape said annoyed.

"I don't think the potion would have worked if he hadn't helped us. I mean the whole thing with the dragons blood and fairy dust."

"Did I or did I not solve that whole problem? Floo powder, love, floo powder."

"Yes, but would you have ever seen that problem had he not pointed it out? And what about that other thing he picked out, about it being too strong. I wouldn't have thought of that."

"Yes, but you see, I would have thought of that. I am of course the whole brains of the operation."

"Hey! Who was the one who even had the idea in the first place? You are not the only brains in this operation! Just because I don't think like you guys doesn't mean I 'm not smart. True I miss some key things sometimes, but I've also been able to understand more difficult things than you."

"Vic you have never been able to and never will be able to understand more complex things than me, and there is no way you're anywhere near as smart as me." Kelsey said.

"You guys are so mean. You don't think I'm smart! I'll show you." Vic said hotly.

"Ok, Vic." Kelsey replied skeptically.

"Good morning, Hogwarts." Headmaster Dumbledore said from the front of the room. "I have an announcement to make. This year we will be having a Winter Ball. It will take place the evening before we leave for home, from 8 o'clock, to midnight. Fourth through seventh years are invited. I would like you all to be in your best clothes. Oh, and strap on your dancing shoes, because, we've booked Jimmy Hendrix. He's a muggle artist, but he'll be on an acid trip when he gets on stage."

"Acid is not the only thing that man is on. I swear to god, he played guitar with his teeth once!" Kelsey exclaimed. The room burst into buzzing.

"Yes, well, in any event, besides the winter ball, we will be having visitors from Salem Academy of Magical Teachings-" The rest of Dumbledore' speech was drowned out by the loud rumble of noise coming from the students.

"Kels! I can't believe that our friends are actually coming here!" Vic squealed on the way to the Quidditch pitch.

"I hope we have a game against them! We'll crush them, once I'm put on the team!" Kelsey said.

"You're going out for Beater, right?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"So am I, and I've got someone to show off for, so don't get your hopes up. For I am a Malfoy and will get what I want" A blonde haired, silver eyed girl in Ravenclaw robes passed. "And I want her."

"Oh really?" Kelsey said. Malfoy stared after the girl.

"I love it when she walks."

Snape whispered to Vic "Watch this." Snape turned to Malfoy. "How come you like it when she walks?"  
"She has a wonderful ass." Malfoy said dreamily, drool literally forming in the corners of his mouth.

"And what about her robes?" Snape persisted.

"A complete waste. They do nothing but get in the way."

"Really, and what are they in the way of, exactly?" Vic asked.

Malfoy snapped out of his trance. "Er, never mind."

"Why don't you just ask her out?To like, Hogsmeade " Kelsey asked.

"I cant do that!" Malfoy said, alarmed. "She'll hate me!"

"She's just a person." Snape said.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you ask a girl on a date to Hogsmeade." Malfoy spat.

"Alright. Hey, Vic, want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"  
"Ugh! You block! You Stone! You less than senseless thing! How could you ask me such an outrageous question?" Vic said dramatically. "But, yeah, I'll go with you."

"See?" Snape said, unperturbed by Vic's act.

"Yeah, but you asked Vic out. That's easy!"

"Hey!" Vic said indignantly.

"Why don't you finish this conversation after practice, boys. Right now, I've got some Malfoy ass to kick!" Kelsey said, racing out onto the pitch. Malfoy shot after her, leaving Vic and Snape on their own, making their way up to the stands.

"So," Vic said, "am I really going to Hogsmeade with you, or was that just a ploy to get Malfoy to ask that girl out?"

"Well, I don't know." Snape said, a little shaken by the question. "If you want to go, I guess. We cold go to the potion supply shop to get more ingredients or something."  
"Ok." Vic said, sounding a little disappointed, until she remembered this _was _Snape she was talking to. "Oh, look, it's Kelsey's turn." Bellatrix Lestrange, the Slytherin Captain, released the bludger, and Kelsey smacked it so far that it took the bludger 20 minutes to regroup, and was therefore claimed their 1st beater, but there was still one more beater position left. Just as Malfoy was swinging his bat, Sirius, and James came up to Snape and Vic.

"Hey, Snivlly!" James sneered. "Want to play?"

"Levicorpus!" Sirius bellowed, and Snape was hanging in the air by his feet.

"Hey! Let him down! He didn't do anything to you!" Vic yelled.

"His mere existence is a dismal thought, don't you think?" James said.

"What I think is dismal is your pathetic attempts to fulfill the pathetic things you call lies by hurting someone who doesn't even bother you!"

"Ok, how about we do this- Levicorpus!- since you seem to feel so left out." James laughed, as Vic dangled in the air, her skirt flipping down to reveal her knickers.

"Lovely choice!" Sirius giggled, "Black knickers. I would have thought you were a pink frilly sort of girl under there!"

Vic crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the boys. "You will pay." She said quietly. A single tear ran down her forehead (as she was dangling upside down.) "Severus, would you happen to have the quill I lent you yesterday?" Still dangling upside down, Snape took a quill out of his robes.

"What are you going to do? Throw it at us?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Now," Vic said to the quill, "If you would, please go fetch my wand out of my bag, and then ask Professor Slughorn to inspect this situation. Tout suite." The quill grew arms and legs, jumped off Vic's hand and began rummaging through he bag. "Now. I would like to know why you have a fixation with seeing people upside down. Does it turn you on? Does it bring back fond memories of your childhood or is there a narggle controlling your brain, because as everyone knows, Narggles quite enjoy upside down things, like mistletoe. By the way, James, you could use some chap stick."

"You, woman, are nauseatingly annoying. Lets see if we can quiet you. Silencio." Said Sirius. Vic tried to talk, but it didn't work. "Now, full body bind. Petrificus Totalus. Let's annoy her Jamsey!" Sirius went over to where Vic was and messed he hair up. HE could see her struggling.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one, Black. She hates her hair being touched. Her biggest pet peeve! Nope, I definitely don't want to be around when you let her down. But remember, Vic, Goozefraba."

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK!" Lupin bellowed from behind them.

"Oh shit." They muttered under their breaths together.

"Oh shit is right you TROLLS! I'm so telling McGonagall!" Remus said the counter curses for Vic, and caught her, coming down.

"Thank you, Remus." Remus began to let Snape down, but Vic said, "Wait. Sev, do you want to be let down?"

"No, I'll get down on my own." Snape said seriously.

"How?" Vic asked.

"I don't know, I'll figure something out."

"You sure?" Vic asked. Snape nodded. " Alright. Now, as for these two. God damnit! You bastards! The one fucking day I wear my skirt properly, you hormonal assholes have to go and ruin it!" Vic yelled, as she chased them onto the pitch. "You just wait! When I catch you two I'm going to kill you!" James and Sirius pickeed up two brooms and rocketed into the sky, Vic following shortly after. They zoomed in the air, up and up and up. Vic had almost caught them when she was knocked out cold by a bludger, hit by none other than Malfoy.

A/N: Please Review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Also, Constructive Critisism would be great. I don't care if you burn me, I will merely disregaurd them and move on.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Vic, Kelsey, and Salem Academy. Everything else belongs to JKRowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter Nine: Dynamite

Vic awoke two hours later in the hospital wing, with Malfoy, Snape and Lupin hovering over her, arguing. "It's not my fault she was on the pitch!" Malfoy said.

"Yes, but a part of being a good beater is aim! The object is NOT to hit your team!" Lupin argued.

Vic shot straight up in her bed, knocking her heads with the boys. "OW! God damn it! You idiots!"

"Vic, you're ok!" Snape said in glee.

"When someone is sleeping wouldn't it be logical to KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN? Now, where the hell are they? And where's Kelsey?"

"Miss Peak I advise you to lay back and rest, lest I put a full body bind on you, so you remain still." Madame Pomfrey said from the other side of the infirmary.

"I don't want to rest I want to seek revenge!" Vic whined, "Now, where's Kelsey?" A loud KABOOM sounded from outside the doors. "Ah, I see. HEY! SHE DID IT WIHTOUT ME!" Vic tried to get out of but, but suddenly feel back. "Ow, my head. Damn it, Lucius!"

Meanwhile, during the 2 hrs Vic was unconscious:

Kelsey saw a flash of familiar blondeness zoom by after two raven flashes, and a few moments later, the same blondeness plummeting to the ground. Bellatrix slowed the body to a stop before it hit the ground. There was a big bump on Vic's head. Lucius rushed to the hospital wing, to conjure Madame Pomfrey. "Alright, boys," Kelsey said, "you stay with Vic. I'll go get Black and Potter. They will pay." Without waiting to hear what the boys had to say, Kelsey rushed off to find her lighter, a bunch of m80s, and some ice mice. She walked up to Sirius, and James, in the library. "Hey boys," she said, concealing the lighter she had in one hand, and the two ice mice with m80's crammed in them, " Come walk with me."

"I'm sorry, but like jumping off buildings, I don't do things that are a blatant hazard to my health." Potter said.

"I'm hurt, Potter. All I wanted to do was talk to you guys. I was actually debating about another snog session with lover boy afterwards, but if you insist, I'll just go." Kelsey turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, babe, Jamsey's out of his mind today." Sirius said, "Walk with me, talk with me." Sirius guided Kelsey and James out of the library, and towards the infirmary.

"So, I was thinking about his ball thing," Kelsey said, whilst lighting the ice mice on fire behind her back. The fire turned invisible because of a reaction between the fire and the ice mice. "Want an Ice Mice?" The boys nodded their heads, and each took one. " So. I think it's going to be awesome." Kelsey began counting down in her head. 10, 9, 8… Each of the boys put the mice to their lips… 5, 4, 3… "A real blast!" KABOOM! The ice mice blew up, charring their faces, right in front of the hospital wing doors. Their hair was on fire.

Sirius and James Ran into the infirmary, their hair ablaze, followed by Kelsey. At this Vic was sent into a fit of giggles. "Go get 'em Kels!" she said through her laughs.

Madame Pomfrey doused their heads with water, put a hair growth spell on them, and sent them on their way, saying they were making a big thing out of nothing. "Well, Vic?" Kelsey said.

"You pyro, you!" Vic said.

A/N Read and Review please. My response to burns is rather passive, however my reaction to Constructive crticism is very responsive. Please! I want constructivwe criticism!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Vic, Kelsey, and Salem Academy. Everything else belongs to JKRowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter Ten: Snape's Shirt

"I'm bored." Lucius said, as they walked across the lawn.

"LET"S ROLL DOWN THE HILL!" Vic and Kelsey said simultaneously.

"Have you two lost what remains of your minds?" Severus queried.

"Sev, don't be so mature. It's fun!" Vic said, pulling him to the ground.

Kelsey, Vic, Lucius and Severus began to roll down the hill over and over again, until they were no longer able to neither be bored, nor walk a straight line. In the middle of Vic's turn, the Marauders showed up at the top of the hill. "What the blood hell are you doing?" Sirius asked, appalled. But as soon as he said this, he saw Lupin, and Pettigrew rolling down the hill towards Vic, followed by Snape. "Moony! What are you doing?"

Lupin ended up tumbling on top of Vic. "SPACE BUBBLE!" Vic screamed, pushing Lupin off of her.

"Geeze!" Lupin said as they both stumbled up. They were walking up the hill when Remus noticed the tag hanging out of Vic's shirt. Looking at it more closely, he found that it said: Severus Snape. "Hey Vic, why are you wearing Snape's shirt?"

"Oh, I never gave it back after he and I went in the boys bathroom and-"

"Oh, ewe! Don't even go any further! I can't believe it! You're involved with _Snape_? And you let him…_touch…_ you? That's so gross! Aren't you afraid he'll leave grease stains on your skin?" Lupin said, revolted.

"No, you don't understand, we-"

"I don't even want to hear it! Let's go guys." He said, stalking off.

"Oh, good going, Vic, now everyone in school is going to think I'm banging you."

Vic thought for a minute. "It's not all that bad."

"What do you mean it's not that bad?" Lucius asked hysterically. " People actually think you're getting rather friendly with that."

"Do you think it would be any better if people thought I was having sex with you?" Vic asked.

"Of course it would be better. I am the prince of Slytherin. Severus is that one grease ball in class who everybody picks on."

"Hey!" Severus said, "Don't talk about me like that!"

" I'd have a relationship with Severus before I'd have a relationship with you, Lucius." Kelsey said.

"I think you're all making a big deal out of nothing. Severus and I are around each other all the time, would it come as any surprise to them that we were dating?" Vic said. "The only thing that I'm really worried about is Remus. He's the only decent Gryffindor amongst them, and now he's going to be mad at me."

"You just had to keep my shirt, didn't you, Peak?" Severus said, shaking his head.

"It's very comfortable, and no, I'm not giving it back now."

Vic got up three days after the whole incident, and got dressed in her usual jean/skirt t-shirt/dress shirt combo. As predicted, Vic and Severus were approached several times, and rumors were flying around like mad. Some said that the were going to get married this summer, others said that Snape was raping her, but the one Vic thought was the funniest was that she was pregnant with Severus' kid. Both thought that it was hysterical. Severus had never been the center of attention before, and he was quite enjoying it despite the subject matter. Vic walked down to the common room and found Severus sitting in front of the fire staring intently at something.

"Morning daddy." Vic said.

"Morning fuck buddy." Severus replied. " My mum heard the rumors. She says that I can go live with that skank I've been screwing and leave her and my father alone, you ungrateful man whore. It also says that my child had better be named after one of them, or they'll hunt me down and… er… oh yes, chop my dick off." Severus folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. "so, how are you?"  
"Wait a minute, how can you just put it in your pocket and carry on a conversation like that with out crying. If I were kicked out of the house like that I'd fall to pieces."

"My parents kick me out of the house at least once a week. I'm not really surprised this is her reaction."

"Why don't you write her back and plead your case?"  
"My mother won't listen. So, what's up with you?"

"Well, since yesterday at dinner I've received 3 wunzies, 2 hats, one pink and one blue, 5 baby blankets, and 10 vials of contraceptive potion. How about you?"  
"16 howlers, 5 parenting books and 7 secret admirer letters saying that they've liked me all along, but didn't have the guts to say anything because their friends would never speak to them again."  
"Not a bad haul. So, are we still on for our date tomorrow?"

"What are you talking about?" Snape said in shock.

"Sunday you asked me out. Are you going to follow through or am I going to have to refuse visitation rights to your kid?"

"I honestly do not remember what you are talking about." Snape said, blushing.

"Sunday. You were telling Lucius to ask that Ravenclaw girl out, and you shwoed him how easy it was by asking me out. Then I asked you if you were really asking me out or if you were just putting on a show for him, and you said that we could go if I wanted, and I have nothing more to do tomorrow, so I say yes."

"Oh, that. Well… I … fine. So, where are we going?"

"Since it's a Hogsmeade weekend I thought we could go up to the shrieking shack. It's so new! I can't believe it's really haunted already!"

A/N Read and Review please. My response to burns is rather passive, however my reaction to Constructive crticism is very responsive. Please! I want constructivwe criticism!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JKRowling and Warner Brothers

Chapter Eleven: The Shrieking Shack

"So, Sev, where to first? I'm a bit hungry, so, let's go to the Three Broomsticks." Vic said.

"Are you sure that's where you want to go?" Snape asked.

"Well, if you have some place better…"  
Severus smiled broadly, and pulled Vic through the crowd. "I heard girls like this place." He opened the door to a shop that was covered in pink, purple, yellow, and frills. It was the vilest thing that Vic had ever seen.

Not wanting to hurt Snape's feelings, she said, "It's …um… cute." She was very aware of the dozens of couples holding hands and making out around them. Vic wondered what Snape's intentions were exactly, as he guided her to a table in the corner.

A young woman, no older than 20, came up and said, " Hello, new customers, I presume?" Snape and Vic nodded. "Great. I'm Madame Puddifoot, and welcome to my teashop. Can I take your orders?"  
"Do you have anything we can actually eat?" Vic asked.

"Of course, we have soup and sandwich meals and baked goods to go with your tea." She said brightly.

"Alright. I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich, tomato soup and some tea." Vic said.

"Lovely. And for you, sir?"  
" I'll have the same, but no tea, coffee, please." Severus said. Madame Pudifoot left, and they began to talk. "So, I'm going to get to meet some of your friends next week?"

"Yeah, I'm really excited!" Vic said, "You're going to love them! Sam's defiantly is going to have a blast here!"

"Who's Sam?" Snape asked in a panicked voice.

"One of my best friends! I do everything with Sam."

"Really, like what?"  
"We have sleepovers, those are really fun, and we go shopping. We're practically connected by the hip! But I bet Sam's going to think Lucius is cute. That's not saying much though, considering Sam's blind."

"So you're best friends with a blind gay guy?"  
"No! Sam is a _girl_!" Vic said disgustedly.

"Oh, well…"

"Anyway, do you have any friends in other schools?"

"Yeah. I know Igor Karkaroff. He's from Durmstrang."

"Lupin's gone again." Vic blurted, "Something's wrong, and he won't tell me what."

"So that's what you've been preoccupied with. I'm sure he'll be fine. If it'll make you feel any better, you can ask one of his friends."

After eating and discussing more of next week's activities, Snape and Vic decided to go off to find some quiet. They ended up on the edge of a forest. Howls sounded from the shrieking shack, but they didn't bother either of them.

"So, what's your family like?" Severus asked, as they sat side by side against a tree trunk, facing the Shrieking shack.

"Like normal. My brother is in his first year at Salem and my sister's starting next year. My parents can't wait. Then we'll be out of the house and out of their hair." Vic looked to her hands.

"Well, at least they don't merely throw you out. They have the patients to wait until you go off to school, which is more than I can say for my parents." Severus could feel the sadness that engulfed her soul whenever discussing her family. He tried to reassure her by putting an arm around her shoulder. To his surprise, she leaned into his body, snuggling in quite comfortably.

A scruffy looking black dog came trotting up to the pair, and wiggled in between them, causing Snape to have to remove his arm. "Aw!" Vic said, as she began to pet the dog.

"Don't touch it, Vic! It might have fleas, or rabies." The dog looked up to Snape with a human like malice. "Or perhaps it's just so mentally ill it feels the need to curl up and die in some poor girl's arms. However, I find that the death of the perverted old thing would only do the world good. It's quite grimy looking, don't you think?" the dog growled lowly.

"Oh, don't you listen to that grumpy old meanie." Vic said patronizingly, "He's just got a stick up his ass because he had to give his pups up." The dog looked as if it was smiling spitefully at Snape, and rested its head on Vic's lap.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Snape picked up the dog by the scruff of it's neck and threw it off of Vic. "Keep your filthy mutt paws off her!" Snape said forcefully. The dog trotted off in a different direction.

"What'd you have to do that for?" Vic said in rage, "It just wanted to be pet!"

"It had other plans…" Snape said with venom, "I'm sure of it."

"What could a dog want besides food or attention?"

"Well, it's a rather hormonal dog. It would have peed on you or however they mark their territory." Snape's eyes were on fire.

Sensing Severus' rage, Vic changed the subject. "So, what do you think we should do later?" she asked, pulling him back into their prior positions. "I mean when we get back to Hogwarts. We need to do some damage control on this whole us thing."

"Well, honestly I have no idea what to do."

"Neither do I. How about we try to ignore everyone else, and just live our live like normal. If anyone asks nothing happened. Tell them the truth."  
"Right." Snape said.

A/N: Please read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JKRowling and Warner Brothers

Chapter Twelve: The Truth?

"So, Snape, how are Vic and the baby doing?" A Hufflepuff 6th year asked.

"There is no baby, but Vic's doing fine. As a matter of fact she was rather chipper this morning." Snape told her.

"What happened to the baby?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"There never was one. That was a rumor." Snape said for the 7th time that day. He was finally able to settle down at the long Slytherin house table for breakfast. As Severus was putting marmalade on a piece of toast the girls came to sit at the table. As Vic sat down with a thud, she repeatedly whapped he head against the table. Without even looking up, Severus said, " Giving yourself a headache isn't going to help the matter. What happened?"

Vic looked up and sighed, "A really cute guy said that he heard that we broke up, and I still had the baby and he was willing to act as it's father, and would I go out with him on the next Hogsmeade trip."

"And what did you tell him?"

"The truth." Vic cried, "And once I told him that I wasn't pregnant, he wasn't interested! Why must Lupin make a big fuss about everything? Why couldn't he have let me explain, and just let it go?"

" Er, there there." Snape said patting her back awkwardly across the table.

Lucius sat down at the table and gave Kelsey a quizzical look. "Don't ask." She mouthed to him.

Severus looked to the door of the great hall and found Lupin entering, looking a bit weak, but nonetheless this had to stop. He got up from his seat and made his way to the Gryffindor table. "Well hello, Snivlly." Sirius said.

"Good morning Lupin, may I talk with you?" He said shortly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking to me? I have no capacity for the likes of you. Why don't you go run along to your little skank." Remus said coldly.

Severus' blood boiled with anger. "You know bloody well that she would never give herself to anyone like that so I suggest you come down from your little self righteous pedestal! Perhaps when you've stopped breathing thin air your sense will come back to you! I can't believe you wouldn't even listen to her! You don't know what happened, Lupin! You can't say anything! All this over her borrowing my shirt! Bloody Hell!" He yelled at him. The whole great hall was staring at them. "That's right, you bleeding buggers! She borrowed my shirt! That's how it all got started, so you can stop sending us baby stuff! Sod off!" Severus stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving the student body buzzing with conversation.

Vic saw the tail of Severus' cloak billowing behind him and found that this sort of rage is best left to cool down for a while. She merely heaved a sigh and put her head in her hands.shack. It's so new! I can't believe it's really haunted already!"

A/N: Please read and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own Kelsey, Vic, and Salem Academy. Everything else belongs to JKRowling and WarnerBrothers. Also, in chapter 5, Kels and Vic sing a song on the way to the infermary. I do not own that song. It is "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers.

Chapter Thirteen: Preparations

It was three days after Snape's outburst in the Great Hall, and Vic was barely on speaking terms with Remus. Snape ignored him as usual, keeping at least ten feet between them at all times. Vic's mind was in other places, however. All she could think about was the potion. It wasn't getting done fast enough, and she would soon get bored and give up. That could not happen, as boredom is the father of all evil.

The Slytherin quartet sat in front of the fire joking around. "S-so then the troll swings his club and knocks the witch unconscious. Moral of the story: Never tickle a sleeping dragon!" Vic said. Her companions all busted into laughter.

Kelsey's face changed to that of a smirk. She had just remembered something. "Hey Lucius, come with me, I need to go run an errand." She said.

"You do realize it's after hours, correct?" Lucius said.

"Well yeah. I have to catch Lilly. She's temporarily filling in with Narcissa for the prefects tonight. They all had a party and got McGonagall to OK it." Kelsey said. Her green eyes sparkled dangerously.

"O-ok." Lucius said, knowing that nobody should ignore that sparkle. Lucius followed Kelsey out of the common room, leaving Severus and Vic alone. "What is this really about and why don't you want Vic to know?"

"Lucius, I'm hurt. Why would you expect such things from me? I have never done anything to suggest that I might, in any way, be mischievous. And now you come out here and accuse me of these dastardly things."

"Cut the crap, Kelsey."

"Ok, fine. Here's the deal. Our friends are coming from Salem next week, so we need to make sure that our friends are in the right houses. I don't want Vic in on this, because she is a bit clumsy. I need you to help me persuade the Headmaster into allowing us to see the list."

Lucius flashed and infamous Malfoy grin. "You've come to the right place, ma'am." He said in a silky smooth voice.

The pair made their way to the Headmaster's office without another word, as both were preparing for the task at hand. Kelsey took the black lighter from her pocket and lit it. The soft flames calmed her to a state of almost complete harmony. Meanwhile, Lucius continually ran his fingers through his silky platinum blonde hair. Ironically this is also how they prepped for Quidditch.

They arrived at the bottom of the stairs, which for some reason had already appeared. At once they heard a loud voice coming from behind Dumbledore's door that made Kelsey's heart sink and glow at the same time. "Come on, Lucius. I know whose in there."

The pair made their way up the stairs, and once behind the door, Kelsey put on a sickly sweet smile. Throwing open the doors of the headmaster's office, she shouted, " Hey Williams, guess what I did yesterday!"

"What? Wait, I don't want to know." Said a short, skinny woman with auburn hair put up in a clip. "Is this your current guinea pig, I mean friend?"

"Naw, this is Vic's friend. He's worthless."

"Excuse me, but I am not worthless, as I am a Malfoy. No Malfoy is worthless. Snape or Lupin on the other hand…" Lucius said pompously.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy." Professor Williams said mockingly, "I didn't know I was in the presence of such prestige. Excuse me for my pettiness, but I use coupons. Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, a mere peasant in the presence of a Malfly."

"It's Malfoy, and what may I ask is a coupon?" Lucius asked curtly.

"Oh m'god, child, you do not know what a coupon is?" Lucius merely stared at Professor Williams.

"So, Williams, you psyched for the trip? Who's coming?" Kelsey asked quickly, as she spotted the list of sleeping arrangements hanging loosely out of one of Professor Williams' folders.

"Lots of kids. You'll just have to see when they get here." She said quickly. "So, Dumbledore, about the game last night, America beat England 7-0. You owe me 2 sickles! Ha, that's less than what I paid for this outfit! See twelve years ago, I went to this garage sale and saw them at first I was like, 'Big woo.' And this muggle said he'd throw in a new math book that would have cost a million bucks, that's muggle money, and I was sold!"

"Do you ever breathe, Professor?" Malfoy asked astonished.

"Eventually I will, but anyway, Kyle is probably wreaking havoc on the 1st years again, so I'd best be going. See you later, Fryman, Malfoy." Just after she threw down the floo powder her voice rung through the air, "Make good choices!"

A piece of paper sailed down from where it the Professor had just disappeared, and Kelsey caught it nonchalantly. "Oops. Williams is in a rush a lot of times, I'll go owl this to her right away." She said.

"Right-o, Miss. Fryman. Oh, and give her these as well." He said handing her two sickles. Kelsey and Lucius began to turn when Dumbledore said, "Wait, you two, it's after hours, you need a detention."

"Do we really need a detention, Professor?" Malfoy asked smoothly, " Or do we need time on our next Hogsmeade trip, which happens to be next week, to purchase some of the finest fudge in the world. I mean its not like we would for get to pick up our favorite Headmaster some cockroach clusters, and perhaps some fairy floss?"

"Well, I suppose it would be a waste of paper."

"I whole heartedly agree, Headmaster." Kelsey chimed in. " Protecting the environment is very important."

"Well, I guess then, off to bed. If anyone stops you, I'm afraid I won't revoke the punishment. Get that off to Deputy Headmistress Williams quickly, though."

"Yes, sir." Malfoy said, and without another word, the pair left the office.

Once in the dungeons, Kelsey stopped. "Just the paper we need." With her wand, she made names disappear, and reappear in other categories. "HA! Now Yifat, Sam and Maggie will be in our dorm, and you will be hosting Wes, Kyle, and the every so hot, Brandon."

"Wonderful." He said unenthusiastically.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Snape and Vic were in a heated discussion. "Severus, the closest full moon is next week! We have to gather the moon blossoms now or the potion wont work!" Vic raged.

"OI! Can you keep it down!" yelled a 6th year across the room.

"Fine!" Severus roared. "Up!" he growled, pointing to his dorm. Once in Snape's deserted dorm, the battle escalated. "I don't even want to look at that foul little mudblood!"

"SEVERUS! Not only do you not have the right to say that, but that is just downright disgusting! You will not call him such things, just as he will not call him such foul things!" Vic screeched.

"Oh, yes, and he gets away with calling you a skank! Because of course this is a Gryffindor we're talking about, and especially St. Lupin!"

Vic's face morphed into hurt. "He called me a skank?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Victoria, he called you a skank, and I wont put up with it." He said forcefully.

Vic sat down slowly on Severus' bed. "He called me a skank?" she repeated to herself. "That stupid hypocrite." She sat thinking for a moment with a look of disbelief, which abruptly turned to blinding fury. "HE THINKS I'M A SKANK? FINE, THEN A SKANK IT IS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Vic took Severus by the back of his head and crushed their lips together for a kiss filled with darkness and sarcasm. Pulling away, she yelled, "Fine, now they don't have to gossip, because I really did kiss you this time!" Vic stormed out of Snape's dorm, and up to hers, leaving Severus in a daze for the rest of the night.

A/N:HA! I updated again, so greeneyedwolf can NOT yell at me again. Who do you guys think Vic should end up with? Snape, Lupin, or someone else? Read and reveiw!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JKRowling, and Warner Brothers.

A/N: I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! VICTORY IS MINE! Now you shall not screech. Lets review the last part of the last chapter, shall we?

"Oh, yes, and he gets away with calling you a skank! Because of course this is a Gryffindor we're talking about, and especially St. Lupin!"

Vic's face morphed into hurt. "He called me a skank?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Victoria, he called you a skank, and I wont put up with it." He said forcefully.

Vic sat down slowly on Severus' bed. "He called me a skank?" she repeated to herself. "That stupid hypocrite." She sat thinking for a moment with a look of disbelief, which abruptly turned to blinding fury. "HE THINKS I'M A SKANK? FINE, THEN A SKANK IT IS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Vic took Severus by the back of his head and crushed their lips together for a kiss filled with darkness and sarcasm. Pulling away, she yelled, "Fine, now they don't have to gossip, because I really did kiss you this time!" Vic stormed out of Snape's dorm, and up to hers, leaving Severus in a daze for the rest of the night.

A/N: NOW OUT WITH THE OLD, IN WITH THE NEW!

Chapter 14: Salem Academy of Magical Teachings

Lucius had, since that night, brought Vic to her senses. She was even talking to Lupin again. (Much to the displeasure of Severus.) The qualm had been quelled by the excitement of the arrival of the Salem students.

Hogwarts gathered in the courtyard of the school awaiting their arrival with a buzz of excitement. The Slytherin quartet was at the front of the masses, bouncing about with excitement. "Merlin, Kels! They're really going to be here today!" Vic squealed, "You guys are so going to love them! They're the best! Yifat is so going to love the artwork in our dorm, oh and Sam will have a blast with the Hogwarts school song!"

"You really need to calm yourself. You'll give the Headmaster a heart attack!" Kelsey said, letting her excitement escape.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Lucius asked confused.

"No!" the girls said together.

At that moment, three flying busses appeared in the sky. Swiftly, they drew closer, almost crash landing before their host school. It wasn't long before the short, loud woman was outside the bus shouting, "Alright, lamb chops of the chop lamb persuasion, hold your horses there. You'll be getting out soon enough. C'mon now, let Headmaster Rose through!"

A tall, be speckled man in green robes stepped out of the second bus with caution. "Did the Romanian Rams win the World Series yet?"

Professor Williams huffed, "C'mon, Rose, we haven't got all day here! And besides, the World Series is some muggle sport, not Quidditch!"

"Where's the Meat Lovers Pizza!" the crazed man said in alarm.

"Ah, yes, just as I remember him. Hello, Headmaster Rose." Dumbledore said calmly.

"ROSE!" Vic and Kelsey screamed in unison.

Headmaster Rose cowered in fear. "GET THE ASPRIN!"

"Girls, how many times have I told you? DON'T SCARE THE HEADMASTER!"

"You know they don't listen!" Said a familiar voice on the bus.

"MAGGIE!" they yelled together.

"Kelsey, what have you done lately that I need to yell at you for?" Maggie said, sticking her head out the window.

"Alright, kiddos, now that the Headmaster is safely inside, get out here! C'mon, chip chop."

A rush of children filled the courtyard to the brim. Vic and Kelsey swam through the crowd meeting up with their group of friends: Maggie, Yifat, Sammy, Kyle, and Wes. They were shortly followed by their newer friends, Snape and Lucius.

"So," Maggie continued, "What've you done since you've been here?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know, too." Yifat asked, eyeing Vic.

"WEEEEEELL." The two girls began.

"Ah ha!" came the voice of Sirius Black.

"Buzz off, Black."

"So you're the one who's yelling at Fryman, eh?" He asked, looking Maggie up and down. She was an average sized girl, with wavy, chin length blonde hair and blue eyes that could sting like frost bite.

"Yes that would be me, could you inform me of her doings?"

"Weeeeell," Kelsey held her head in her hands. "On the first day of school, she organized a school wide Christmas carol. Oh wait, that was after she," Sirius pointed to Vic. "faked Aunt Flo's visit, and got Snape sent to the Headmaster. Then she decided to throw the roses I sent her the garbage. She put explosives in my friend, James, and my candy. Oh, and we made out once cuz I challenged her. That was the cool part."

"Kelsey." Maggie said in an icy tone. "What have I told you about disturbing the peace? And being in possession of explosives? And crushing little boys' dreams?"

"Hey. I'm not little!" Sirius said in defense.

"Not to." Kelsey replied carelessly, then thinking for a moment. "Oh shit! Don't kill me!"

Meanwhile, Yifat was just staring at Vic which is worse than saying anything at all. The boys were just confused- nobody could handle the girls like this, not ever.

"Well…… How about we go to the great hall?" Lucius asked cautiously, as these American girls were obviously CRAZY.

In the Great Hall, Headmaster Dumbledore called for silence, and began his speech. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. To our guests, we welcome you with open arms, and happy faces. To students of Hogwarts: Smile and nod politely at our guests in agreement, please." Dumbledore waited for compliance, and then continued. "Now, we shall tell our wonderful company where it is they shall be rooming. Our short-term Gryffindors shall be…"

Dumbledore shouted every name, and to what house they will be staying in… Luckily enough, Vic and Kelsey's friends were put into Slytherin.

In the girl's dormitory, everyone was unpacking their things, as they chattered endlessly about how things were going in America. "So, how nuts is Professor Williams this year, guys?"

"Just as much as usual!" Sam exclaimed.

"Man, I miss her. All of these British teachers have no spunk... its so boring all of the time." Kelsey moaned.

"I know! The most energetic time was when Professor Flitwik tried to crack a joke about a hippogriff and Helga Hufflepuff. Did you even understand that one?" Vic asked her classmate.

"He was commenting on Miss Hufflepuf's weight." Kelsey said lamely. A look of comprehension began to dawn on Vic's face. "Well, anyway, we'd better go see how the boys are doing."

The girls made their way up to the boy's dormitory. All was silent, as the boys just stood staring at each other. The girls kept their peace, until Kyle commented, "You guys are pussies."

Vic and Kelsey groaned, as Kyle was the smallest of all four of the boys, and chose to make derogatory comments about them.

"We're what?" Lucius asked disgustedly.

"You're PUSSIES! Why don't you go sleep in the girl's room? That's were you belong, not here in the presence of me and Wes, real men."

Lucius whipped his wand out instantly, pressing it into Kyle's throat. "Say it again, you dolt and I'll hurt you so badly, you will wish you were dead."

"Hit me with your best shot, you manwhore!"

"No one insults a Malfoy!" He began an incantation, but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

Wes, who was significantly bigger than Malfoy, looked with brown eyes, and said softly, "Just let it go."

Malfoy stared in hatred at Kyle, but lowered his wand, not wanting to tussle with Wes. "Watch yourself." Is all Malfoy uttered before he disappeared down the stairs.

And so the week passed by as if Vic and Kelsey were at Salem again. They got in severely less trouble, as the ever-watchful eyes of Maggie and Yifat were on them all the time. By The second day, Yifat had noticed she was being followed by some blonde Ravenclaw boy, who they later found out his name was Sunny Lovegood. Malfoy and Kyle were down each other's throats the whole time, while Severus and Wes sat back to watch. Other than that, everything was just peachy.

It was two nights before the Americans left, and Halloween. Snape and Vic had once again managed to slip away from the group, to the room of requirement, where Lupin sat, contently stirring the potion. "Hi guys." He said congenially as they entered.

"Hi Remus!" Vic shrieked. The boys merely nodded heads, acknowledging eachother. "Ok. So, now all we have to do is put in fresh moon blossoms, and it'll be finished. Halloween is the next full moon, so I think we should sneak down to the greenhouses that night and harvest them."

"I … er… can't." Lupin said nervously. "I… I … I'm allergic to moon blossoms. My tongue swells at the sight of them, and then I can't breathe, and it's just horrible."

"Riiight." Severus said skeptically, folding his arms.

Vic looked at him in confusion. Everybody knew that no one can be allergic to moon blossoms, as they were the main ingredient to hypoallergenic EVERYTHING! She knew there had to be some other explanation, but decided not to press the issue. "Alright," she replied brightly, "Severus and I will harvest them."

"So, Lupin," Snape spat. "I heard you have your eye on a Slytherin girl at school."

Lupin turned around, blushing and said shortly, "Yeah."

"Severus! Its impolite to ask such questions." Vic scolded.

"Yes, but its also rude to think that people are stupid and don't know how to catch an owl in mid flight." He retorted, aiming his words a Lupin.

Lupin didn't turn around, as to conceal a sheepish scowl.

"Severus, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Nothing." The boys said at once.

Vic pouted, and made her way to the cauldron. "Yes, all we need now is some moon blossoms."

"If we have nothing else to do here, but gab on about moon blossoms, I suggest we leave, Vic." Severus whined.

"You can go, but I want to stay here a bit longer." To this Snape grimaced, but left anyway, without another word.

He made his way out of the room of requirement, and down the stairs towards the dungeons. Carefully he crept along, following the shadows as not to get caught. He heard whispers.

"Black are we doing this or not?" the voice of Kelsey rang, "I haven't got all night to just wait here until your chicken genes stop functioning."  
"Come on, I just want to be careful not to be caught, so I brought this." Sirius pulled out an invisibility cloak.

"You expect me to snog you under an invisibility cloak?" Kelsey spat.

"It will allow us to be…. More free, if you will. More willing to let loose."

"Black I am not shagging you."

"Oh come on, baby, don't be like that!" Sirius whined. "Lets call it love making."

"I am so out of here."

Kelsey turned to leave, but was stopped but Sirius grabbing her arm, "You know you want me."

"I am here for a snog and nothing else." She said simply, and began to kiss Sirius effortlessly.

Severus gagged, and made his way onward towards the common room. Just outside the entrance, a third year Ravenclaw boy looked wistfully at the blank stone. Standing and staring, as if waiting patiently for someone to come out.

"May I help you?" Snape asked curiously.

"When is Miss Shahrabani waking up?"

"Uh… you mean Yifat?"

"Yes." He replied with a small smile.

"Not till morning, I assure you." Snape shifted, and asked, "What's your name?"

"Sunny Lovegood." The boy replied.

"How about I tell her you're waiting for her, and she'll come out now?"

"No, I'll wait until morning." The boy said happily.

Snape rolled his eyes, and stormed into the common room, altogether fed up with off beat romances.

A/N: Read and review, please. The next two chapters will be up tonight as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Diclaimer: I do not ow Harry POtter, it belongs to JKRowling and Warner Brothers.

A/ N: THE SECONID CHAPTER IN THE PAST HOUR! YAY!

Chapter 15: Damned by the Moonlight

It was Halloween night, and the usual Slytherin group gathered around a lavishly set table to begin eating. Three of the four girls were agitated.

"Severus, have you any idea where Remus is?" Vic whined for the umpteenth time.

"Lovegood, you'd better back off of me before I hex you. I have a wand and will use it if necessary." Yifat bellowed, making Sunny Lovegood sigh.

"I swear if Black wants to keep his life intact I suggest he shape up and start bothering me again." Kelsey stated.

All of the boys groaned, except of course, for Kyle. "Lupin's dead, Lovegood is just showing how much he cares for you and maybe he just wanted a one night stand."

"How in the hell do you know-"

"He's bloody annoying!"

"Good point."

The girls all spoke at once.

"How is it, Kyle, that you manage to not only answer questions fully, but also rile them up more?" Lucius asked with hate.

"It's a gift." Kyle replied, and took a bite of candied apple.

"I think its just better than grunting at them." Wes spoke up.

"Do you realize it is rather rude to speak as if we are not here?" Maggie chimed, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah, but its so much fun to piss the girls off, eh boys?" Kyle quied.

"Most enjoyable indeed." Snape replied.

And once again people were pissed off at Kyle for being a smartass.

Carefully, Snape and Vic slunk around the corners of the castle, strategically making their way to greenhouse 5 where the moon blossoms were potted. Hearing footsteps, Vic and Snape shrunk together closely, as not to be seen. Snape's hair and robes wouldn't receive a passing glance hidden in the shadows, but Vic's bright blond hair, and white shirt would attract a bit of attention.

Once the footsteps faded, Snape shot, "Did you have to wear your uniform tonight?"

"I wear my uniform everyday, remember, its the dress code, now shush, and hurry up, we're almost outside.

A few steps further, and they heard whisperings.

"Frank I'm leaving for Salem soon, I can't enter a relationship." The voice was familiarly quiet and clam.

"A-alright." A male voice stuttered. "I understand."

"Its not that I don't like you, but I don't think that a long distance relationship would work out." It was Maggie saying this. "Besides, someone else has their eye on you right now, and I only think it fair to give her a chance."

"Who are you talking about?" Frank Longbottom asked.

"Alice." Maggie said finally, and she walked away quietly in the direction of Vic and Severus.

Once again, Vic was underneath Snape's cloak, up against a wall. Once their friend passed, Vic said, "You can really stop doing that, any time now."

"Do you want to get caught?" he snapped back. "Its not I who decided to wear every part of your uniform EXCEPT your BLACK cloak."

"That is because I don't like that cloak." She replied smugly.

"Oh hush and lets go."

Out of the castle and onto the grounds, crisp grass crunched under their feet, their breath spilling like clouds from their mouths. "Its lovely out here." Vic noted sincerely.

"Yeah, I know. I love the cold." Severus replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on, the cold is what makes everything glitter."

"Glittery is not my thing." Snape searched around in the small bag he'd brought and said frantically, "Oh no, we've forgotten the jar to put the blossoms in! If we don't have that charmed jar the moon blossoms will wither and out potion shall be worthless."

"I'll go get the jar." Vic said brightly, but was soon shot down by Snape.

"No, you go to the green house. We'll have less of a chance of getting caught. I'll go get the jar."

"Alright. Hurry back, though."

Going separate ways, Vic began to turn her thoughts to Lupin. _Every month he goes missing. It's absolutely bonkers. Where is it that he goes to? He can't be sick that much. _She was shaken by her thoughts by a growl behind her. She looked around anxiouslybut didn't see anything. She kept walking, but at a slightly slower pace.

All at once there was a black dog butting her behind the knees, and seemingly urging her forward. As she didn't expect this, she fell to the ground, just as a great stag dashed over to her side, and began to tug her upwards, a small rat squeaking after. "What in the blo-"

Then she spotted the source of their rush. A huge werewolf was sprinting towards them, growling, spitting, and baring its fangs. Vic needn't telling twice to get up and run as fast as she could. She could hear the wolf howl behind her, and she knew he was gaining on her quickly, despite the dog, and stag's efforts in stopping it. She could almost feel the werewolf closing in on her when she tripped and screamed the loudest she'd ever in her life.

Severus crept across the lawn, making sure not to step in any patches of stray moonlight. He reached for the door handle of the door into the school when he heard the baying of a wolf. He thought nothing of it, until he heard the corresponding scream. "Vic." He whispered and dashed to the scene of the scream.

Vic was holding off the werewolf from devouring her face by holding its head with her hands. Her whole torso had already been shredded, leaving only a motley mess of blood, cloth, tie, and dirt.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were trying to restrain the beast, but the werewolf was quite content with trying to chew the blonde's face off. Snape reached for his wand just as Peter fell to the ground. The wolf fell forward, and hit its head on Vic's rendering her unconscious.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Snape shouted, and the wolf collapsed on Vic, and Sirius and James collapsed upon the wolf. "Get OFF!" Severus tore the Gryffindors off the wolf, and tried helplessly to get the massive beast off her, but his attempts were vain without the help of the other boys.

Her crushed body lay limply on the grass, as James ran of to find Madame Pomfrey.

A/N: Read and review. The next chapter will be up way soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter, it belongs to JKRowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 16: Gone Wrong

Slowly Vic opened her eyes against a blinding pain from the light of the infirmary. She hissed in detestation as she tried to open her mouth to speak, as her neck was savagely sore. Someone was crying beside her, and it was really annoying her, as her headache as not fond of noise of any sort. Suddenly as if all her nerves in her body switched on, every part of her ached and throbbed.

"Stop….. Noise!" she managed to moan, immediately regretting it.

Suddenly a roar of noise came that was just garbled in her ears sending a piercing pain through her head. "SHUT UP!" she screamed, not caring that her own voice was making matters worse.

In the world without constant pain, Lupin, Severus, Lucius, Kelsey, Yifat, Maggie and Kyle surrounded the bed where Vic lied with many scars and bruises. It was Lupin who was crying beside her. "All my fault…" he mumbled. "Years and years… its all my fault."

Vic opened her eyes wide quickly and it was like ripping off a band aid, a quick sting, and everything's all right again. "What in the bloody hell happened to my body?" Vic asked groggily. Flashes of that night played through her mind. "The dog and the stag." She whispered quietly to herself. "The werewolf…." Her eyes widened and frantically searched for Madame Pomfrey. "Madame Pomfrey!" She yelled from her bed.

The old woman rushed over to the girl's bed, and pushed her into a lying position, and pulled the covers up to her chin." Miss Peak! You are not well, you need to get rest!" she snapped.

"But Madame Pomfrey: Vic said, pushing herself up again, "I was attacked! By a werewolf!"

"I know that dear, not lay down and rest."

"Vic, I'm so sorry." Lupin whispered from his place beside her.

"But wait! I want answers!" She spun around to the other side of her and demanded, "Severus, what happened?"

"You were attacked, and I came running. Pettigrew fell, so the wolf crushed you, and we carried you here."

"That means…." Vic's head spun as reality hit her like a train. "I'm a werewolf…."

Lupin's eyes began to well up again, "Vic… I'm so sorry…"

"Well I'm all fine and dandy." She said instantly, shocking everyone. "Why don't you go play Quidditch or something? It's more productive than hanging around here."

"Vic are you sure?" Yifat asked kindly.

"Oh yeah, no worries. " She put on a huge grin.

"Don't worry, Vic." Kyle piped up. "Being a werewolf is just like being drunk. You wake up naked somewhere and cant remember how you got there."

"Thanks, Kyle. Leave now, ok?" The group turned to leave, but was stopped again, "Except you two, Severus, and Remus."

The boys stayed, and they began to talk. "The potion's ruined, what are we going to do?" She asked.

The boys both smiled broadly. "Who said it was ruined?" Lupin asked through a large smile.

"Have you that little faith in us?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"What if I said it was all ready completed?" Lupin asked, pulling out a vile of lavender liquid.

"MERLIN YOU GUYS DID IT! SEVERUS, YOU GOT THE BLOSSOMS!" Vic squealed with joy. "Now all we have to do is get my-"

Severus pulled a radio from his cloak, "This?"

Lupin poured the liquid on the radio. It formed a low glowing barrier around the machine. "Here's the moment of truth, guys." Vic said as Lupin turned the dial on.

Within a second, Simon and Garfunkle's voices were saying:

_Are you going to Scarborough fair?_

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme._

_Remember me to one who lives there, _

_she was once a true love of mine._

"What is this rubbish?" Snape asked.

"Scarborough Fair is not rubbish! Its an awesome song. You have no taste in music." Vic replied hotly.

"Yes I do! The Weird Sisters are going to big when they're older."

"They're ten years old! They sing about hippogriffs!"

"The Hippogriff is a metaphor for the internal struggle of teens."

"Yeah, whatever. In any event, it works." Vic said excitedly.

The cool voice of the radio commentator came on and said _Next up in the hit single by the Beatles, Hey Jude._

"Ugh! I hate this stupid song." Vic said annoyed. "So, what do we do now?"

"Vic, I have something to ask you." Lupin said quietly. Snape looked to be holding his breath. "Do you hate me?" Snape let out his breath, and Vic looked confused.

"Why would I hate you? You haven't done anything to me."

"We you see, I have done something to you." His voice was shaking, and his eyes began to well up again. "I- I'm the werewolf that attacked you."

"What…?" Vic asked quietly, tears forming in her eyes

_And any time you feel the pain,_

_Hey, Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders _

"I….. I attacked you Halloween Night." He tore his face away from her.

_Well don't you know that its a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder_

"Vic it wasn't his fault. He was mad at the time." Snape said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

_Hey, Jude!_

_Don't let her down  
You have found her,_

_now go and get her_

Vic turned off the radio, and a screech owl arrived beside her with a howler in its beak. "Oh not now, mother." She cried.

Opening the envelope, the cold voice of her mother filled the room. "Victoria, once again you have proven to be the screw up of the family. Getting yourself bitten by a werewolf, how embarrassing. As if your promiscuousness weren't enough, and your stupidity is unbearable, but becoming a sub-human is an absolute outrage! From this day on, the entire family disowns you. I have sent your things to the good will. Never darken our doorstep again."

The letter tore itself to bits as Vic was sent into torrent of tears. She covered her face with her hands and cried shamelessly right there in front of the boys. Snape hugged her tightly, allowing her to cry on his shoulder, while Lupin cried into his own hands.

_Its all my fault. Everything is my entire fault. I hurt her, I turned her into a werewolf… we're both not human._

In the library, Kelsey cornered Sirius in the athletics section. "Hey my lovely lady."

"I want you to teach me." She said quietly.

"to do the tongue tango, of course! Come here baby."

"No, how to become an animagus. I know you do it for Remus. I want to do it for Vic."

Sirius' mood changed to something more… serious. "You want to become and animagus?" Kelsey nodded. "I want a date to the winter ball. Deal?"  
"Deal." Sirius and Kelsey shook hands, and went to the restricted section- with a forged note, of course.

A/N: Read and Review. The next chapter should be up tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, places, ect, they belong to JKRowling.

A/N: Actually, quite a few chapters ago, I quoted people, and never gave them credit!! So, The song that Kelsey and Vic were singing on the way to the Hospital wing was "Mr.Brightside" by the Killers, Sirius was singing "Man, I feel like a Woman" by Shania Twain, "You block! You stone! You less than senseless thing!" was written by Shakespeare in Julius Ceasar (i belive), "Scaborough Fair" is by Simon and Garfunkle, and "Hey Jude" was by the Beatles. I may or may not have left things out, I shall comb my fic over again, and give credit to thoes who deserve it in my next chapter.

Chapter 17: Learning

Vic had still not finished crying when Professor Dumbledore stepped into the Hospital Wing. "Miss Peak, what is the matter?" he asked sympathetically.

She couldn't look up at the head master. Her head remained bowed, tears gushing from her eyes. She began to tremble slightly.

"Miss Peak?" he asked quietly again.

Remus and Severus were sitting on either side of her, each soothing her in their own way; Severus rubbed her back, while Remus had her hands, caressing them lightly.

"Can one of you please tell me what is going on?" Dumbledore asked in the same gentle voice.

Lupin looked up with puffy eyes, Vic's hands still grasped in his, and said, "She'll need a place to stay."

"Oh they've disowned her?" he asked in a panic, his eyes twinkling brightly as ever.

Vic winced at the word 'diswoned', and began, head still bowed. "I-I'll stay at the orphanage."

"No." Lupin exclaimed quickly. "You can't stay at an orphanage." Vic looked up ever so slightly. "You… you'll stay with me."

"Remus, I couldn't. I'll stay at the orphanage as I was told."

"Vic, you're not staying at an orphanage." Severus scolded. "I will not allow it."

"Nor will I." Remus concurred.

"Then it's settled, Miss Peak will live at Mr. Lupin's house." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more, and said, "Mr. Snape, I think it would be a good idea if you were to leave these two alone. Mr. Lupin has things to explain to Miss Peak. Right Remus?"

Remus nodded his head, and the Headmaster left.

Severus hugged Vic, and left the two alone, quite reluctantly.

"What have you got to tell me?" Vic croaked out in a miserable voice.

"Well… about being a werewolf, really. I guess this is what you would call 'the talk' for werewolves." Remus said slowly.

"Right…"

"Well…"

Vic looked up to Remus fully and an awkward silence filled the room. "Well?"

"Well, see the thing is we tend to get… randy… at certain times." Remus cast his gaze side wards.

"Yeah… care to elaborate upon this?"

"Well… erm… what happens is…"

"Remus, just spit it out. I'm the only one listening. I need to know what's going on, so out with it."

"Basically, my wolf, and all male werewolves' wolves tend to take over when they're in close proximity to a female werewolf that is um……….."  
"That is…?"  
"Experinencing that time of month."

"So you want to have sex with us when we're on our periods. Greeeeaaaaat." She said sarcastically. "And what does this entail, exactly?"

"Well, it's happened to me once. It's a really weird feeling. All I can hear is roaring in my ears, and everything goes black, and well, I came back to earth with my father dragging me into an alley to constrain me while the Ministry was trying to look for me." Remus looked about to cry. "I guess I near ripped that poor woman's skirt off in the middle of the street."

"That's special."

"Well that's not as bad as what you guys do to us! It's just not fair!" Remus whined like a child.

"Go on Remus, what do we do to you?" Vic asked with a small giggle.

"You practically maul us every time it gets to be around the full moon! You hit on us, and badger us wherever we go! I swear this girl was stalking me for three days."

"And how is that worse?"

"At least once we've boinked you in the middle of a crowd, we're done, you guys just keep going and going and going."

"Right. Now why does this happen exactly?"

"Well, see what happens is you secrete pheromones through your skin, and well it drives us mad. And then leading up to the full moon we secrete pheromones."

"Remus, do you realize what this means?"

"Uhm… I get to skip class once a month so I don't maul you?"

"We're destined to have sex!"

Remus turned a rather deep shade of red. "Erm…"  
"Don't get all flustered, Remus, it's a fact."

"Well Madame Pomfrey and I have already decided to give you contraceptives for when you transform."

"Clever of you."

"Well Miss Werewolf, I think I've covered it."

"But what about the transformation?"

"That's something you'll have to find out about yourself. We transform in 29 days." Remus left the hospital wing swiftly and left her in a daze.

"So, you enlisted some extra help, eh, Fryman?" Sirius asked looking over to Maggie.

"She is here as our chaperone. Merlin knows we need one. She's here so we don't get off task."

"I will be reading over there." Maggie said, pointing to a secluded corner.

The three had met up in an abandoned classroom for Kelsey's animagus lessons. "So, Fryman, do you think you have what it takes to be an animagus?"

"Don't test me Black."  
"Fine. Since you refuse to listen to my pep talk that I spent hours rehearsing in front of a mirror we shall get on with the demonstration." Sirius got onto the floor, and sat pretzel style with his eyes closed. Kelsey followed. "Now, breathe in and out, focus on just your breathing."

"Are you serious?"

"Isn't that my name, love?"

"Fine." Kelsey said of handedly, and sat on the floor.

"In, out, in , out." Sirius coached.

"I am aware of how to breathe, thank you." She retorted.

"Well if you could possibly calm yourself, you'd be able to figure out what your animagus is."

Kelsey began to even her breathing, deeply inhaling and exhaling. It soon rendered her dizzy, but she continued as she began to see a figure form. It was blurry at first, but the lines soon began to thin, sharpening the creature into a shadowed animal. It slunk in and out of trees, as inconspicuously as possible. Slowly it crept into a patch of light, revealing itself to be a panther. She shook herself out of her daze, finding Sirius staring at her softly.

"So, what are you? A duck? A penguin?" he asked jovially. Maggie turned her head towards the pair to listen in.

"A panther." She replied. Maggie returned to her book.

"Wonderful, lets get to work."

Slipping out of the infirmary, Vic went to find her ground—Yifat. She spotted her at once in the common room, and spilled her guts.

"Well," Yifat said in a quiet, comforting voice, "Like you told him, it's a fact that you'll have to deal with. But as far as being disowned, know you're always welcome to my house."

Vic cast a glance downwards, "I miss my brother and sister." She whispered.

"I'll arrange something, Vic. You can count on me for that." Yifat hugged Vic tightly.

"Thank you." Vic replied gratefully.

"So you're alive, eh?" A sultry voice came from the entrance.

"My fellow blonde." Vic addressed, "So who've you been around to snoging already?"

"The one, the only Narcissa. SCORE!"

Severus slunk into the common room obviously depressed. "Severus, what's wrong?" Vic asked supportively.

He looked up at her with teary eyes. "Do you remember those puppies I had for a while that were to be returned to their mother?" he asked.

"Yes." Vic could tell what was coming.

"Well, the mother abandoned them and they… they…"

"Oh Sev." She said, hugging him. "It's alright, they're in a better place."

"But _Sophie._" He cried, "My poor little Sophie."

A/N: Read and review, please, I know this chapter was a tad bit boring, but the next one shall be better.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter or any related Characters, Places, ect. they belong to JKRowling.

A/N: I watch too much anime.

Chapter 18:

Vic and Kelsey waved to their friends goodbye. Both girls were sad, but in the blonde, a feeling of hopelessness and finality arose in her. _This is it. _She thought to herself. _Goodbye to America. Goodbye to my old life. Goodbye to me. _She turned away from the departing school busses and made her way to the Slytherin Common Room. Where she began to unpack her trunk. _This will go._ She tossed a t-shirt into the rubbish bin. _And this. _Her black sneakers were thrown onto the t-shirt. _Goodbye, sugar quills, green headband, and… _"Severus' shirt…" she whispered. A sarcastic smile spread across her face as the shirt evoked such a hectic memory. _Its time you go back to your owner. I'm sure he wont want anything to do with me anymore, so, this book, and the green quill, and all of this… all of his stuff… I'll give it back._

She traveled like a zombie out of her dorm, and up to his, where Severus sat on his bed, trying to figure out a particularly nasty Arithmancy problem. He looked up from his paper quickly and turned it back. "Hi Vic."

She laid the things on his bed: his shirt, a potions theory book, a green agurey quill, a pocket size cauldron, and a bottle of pixie dust. "Here Severus." She said ever so quietly.

"What's this?" he asked, looking up sharply from his book.

"The things I've borrowed from you, I'm returning them. Sorry it's taken me so long to get them back to you."

"Oh… thanks." He stared up at her, and noted how unlike herself she was. Her uniform was on properly, no wrinkles, her tie tied with perfection. Her hair, usually kept down, reaching to just touch her shoulders was pinned into a reserved bun, and somehow, her usual spark left her eyes, leaving a stormy navy color instead of the usual clear sky blue. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine." Vic responded mechanically.

Severus stood up, and rounded the corner of his bed, standing merely five inches from her. "I wanted to ask you something." He whispered.

Vic bowed her head in sorrow. "I'll never bother you again. Sorry." She spun around and left.

Severus diverted his eyes to the floor. "Will you go to the winter ball with me?" he asked the thin air that she'd left behind.

Lucius arrived at the door and leaned against its frame.

Severus looked up and smiled sarcastically, "It was worth a shot, right?"

"I'm afraid you may have to wait to woo her until she has gotten over being bitten by Lupin, and being kicked out of her house, and family."

Severus sighed, and threw the rose he'd conjured behind his back to the floor.

"Black, don't make me hurt you." Kelsey hissed as Sirius tried to position her. "I am quite capable of stretching myself out. And why are we doing this again?"

"Because when you transform, your body is stretched into the shape of that animal. The more stretched out you are, the easier it is to transform."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that my bum is in perfect view?"

"That, my love, is a plus." Sirius smirked, "I'm sure James would do the same to dearest Lillian." '

"I ought to murder you."

"Ah yes, but you need your sensei!"

"Sensei?"

"Yes, from now on, you shall refer to me as sensei."

"So after we stretch what are we to do, oh wise sensei?"

"We transform."

Kelsey finished her stretching, and stood in front of Sirius, her wand drawn. "Lets go."

"This is a temporary spell we'll use. It's a sort of training bra for becoming an animagi."

"Oh yeah, and whats so special about this 'training bra'?"  
"They're easier to get off than regular ones."

"Right."

"The spell's easier to break, too."

"Alright, just show me the damn spell."

"Morpha Temporas." Sirius muttered as he flicked his wand at himself, and transformed into a shaggy dog.

"Ah, so you really are a flea bitten mutt." Kelsey pointed her wand towards herself. "Morpha Temporas." Nothing happened. She could see the smirk through Sirius' fur. "Morpha Temporas!" she said raising her voice. Still nothing happened. "MORPHUS TEMPORA!" she screeched, and flicked her wand towards herself. Fur began to sprout from her skin, and her green irises expanded and turned yellow, but her bones did not morph. She was a cat woman.

Sirius morphed back to himself, and fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. "Fryman, you… fur!"

She looked like a velvet person with cat eyes. "Black." She said warningly.

"Your eyes!" he giggled.

"How do I get out of this?!"

"Say the spell backwards." He said, retaining a straight face.

Kelsey gave him a dirty look, but proceeded anyway. "Er… Sar… o-op-met.. ah prom." She flicked her wand at herself and nothing happened. "Black-"

"Sensei."

"Fine, _sensei _was that real, or were you just screwing around with me?"

"I honestly have no clue how to reverse it. I just let it wear off."

"BLACK!"

"MALFOY!" Narcissa yelled, "I heard you were fooling around with some cow by the name of Lisa Scourgeburg after Transfiguration yesterday."

"Oh, Lisa means nothing to me, love." Lucius chuckled.

"YOU PLAYER!" Narcissa screamed.

"I may be a player, yes. I think with my libido, love. However I think its only fair as I _am _a mere teenage boy."

"I don't care if you're a teenage boy." She hissed. "I want commitment, monogamy!"

Lucius gasped, "Such dirty words you speak, love, here let me wash out your mouth."

Narcissa stopped Lucius' lips from crushing hers by catching them in her hand. "We are through." Turning on her heel, Narcissa left.

He turned to Severus and said gaily, "She'll be back."

"Have you no decency? You could have at least denied having relations with Scourgeburg."

"Yes, but then I would be a dishonest pervert. I prefer to shed any adjectives."

Severus hung his head low, "How is it the blatantly disgusting guys get the girls?"

"Its is because we are charismatic, Severus! We have smile that could kill! You, I'm afraid lack that trait."  
"What charisma or a dazzling smile?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Lucius replied. "But no worries, my friend, all you need is a shag and you'll be up to your usual par in an instant."

"A shag is far from what I need." Snape mumbled.

"Ah, no worries, mate, she'll say yes. You have to give her time. Being a werewolf traumatized her for some reason. She'll get over it, though."

_I hope so._ Snape thought to himself.

Vic sat in the corner of the library amongst her once beloved magical creatures section. She sat expressionless, staring down the aisle, her hands clasped together in her lap, legs crossed at the ankles. She was so lady like and so un-Vic-like.

Remus found her, as he searched for a book on red caps. "Vic?"

She kept her head straight and eyes forward, but said quietly, "My name is Victoria."

"But Vic, you hate that name." Remus replied.

"Who am I to hate the name my mother so graciously bestowed upon me?"  
"You are not yourself."

"I am who they want me to be." Vic said calmly. _Maybe I can go home now. _She thought to herself.

A/N: read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter or any related Characters, Places, ect. they belong to JKRowling.

Chapter 19: Sparking a Fire

It was a balmy day on the grounds of Hogwarts, as students bustled about to their classes in groups of threes and fours, chittering about this and that. Severus, Remus, and Vic huddled together (much to the displeasure of the boys) discussing the next full moon.

"Vic, the next full moon is in ten days." Remus said, "You haven't gotten your period this month yet, so that means you'll most likely have it on the full moon. That's bad."

"How would you know, wolf boy?" Severus snapped.

"I understand." She spoke.

"Can I get any more feedback on that?" Remus asked.

"Lupin, she's been like this for two weeks now, I don't think she's going to snap out of it." Severus growled.

"Well she does need to snap out of it, because if she doesn't she'll be worse when she transforms. Getting depressed makes things worse! VIC SNAP OUT OF IT!" he bellowed, shaking the girl.

"Stop it, Lupin!" Severus roared, taking the Gryffindor's hands off the girl.

"I'm incredibly sorry, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Snape, but the bell is about to toll. I need to get to class." Vic turned to leave, but was stopped by both boys clutching either arm.

"No, you're coming with us." They said together.

"I know where to take her." Lupin said, and ran with Vic's arm in his clutches.

Soon they made it to the room of requirement. It was a cozy room decorated in soft greens, and had a couch behind a long, low able with a tray of cookies, and glasses of milk. Severus raised his eyebrow at Lupin and asked, "Cookies?"

"What? I'm hungry."

"Pathetic."

"Boys, I simply must get to class this moment." She insisted.

"If you say something stupid like that again, I'm going to puke." Remus said through a mouthful of cookie.

"Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid talking with your mouth full is terribly rude." Vic sighed.

"Ok, here's the deal." Snape spoke up, "Vic, you got thrown out of your family, and they're not going to take you back."

"Why do you care about them? They were mean to you, you have a family right here! Me, Severus, Kelsey, Lucius!" Lupine shouted,

"That is a terrible thing to say." Vic said quietly through tears.

"That's the truth!" Lupin roared. "And we're here to help you through it, but this new you, this pathetic little lady who has manners, and organization is not the Vic that we love, and as a matter of fact we can't call this person Vic, her name is _Victoria_!"

"Vic, you have to be you again. You can't let our parents letting you go take over your life. I mean hell, my parents let me go every other week."

"Yes, but—"

"No, no buts about it! We are your family, now." Lupin roared again.

"Welcome home." Severus whispered.

The boys stared Vic down. In her eyes grew a sense of understanding, and gradually, the light she'd lost in her eyes flickered back into the blue orbs. "You guys." She whispered. All at once, she ran into the pair, hugging them tightly. "I love you both." She backed away for a moment. "Oh shit, Potions!" She began to run out the door, but was stopped again. She gave the boys a questioning look.

Severus smirked as he pulled her hair down out of the bun, and loosened her tie, while Remus un-tucked her shirt and pushed down her socks. "Much better." Severus said.

"Thanks." She muttered and took off for potions.

The three were almost there when Severus stopped Vic, allowing Remus to advance further.

"Yeah, Sev?"

"Well a couple of weeks ago, I said I wanted to ask you a question and you ran off, uttering something about not troubling me again."

"Yes?"

"Well my real question was far from that, and I had practiced for hours in the mirror, and had help from Lucius, and—"

"Severus, just spit it out."

"Well…" Severus conjured a rose behind his back, and pulled it out, "Would you go to the Winter Ball with me?"

Vic's jaw dropped, and it bobbled up and down like a fish. "I—"

"Sorry, Snape, she can't." Lupin answered for her in a voice that was clearly not sorry. "It's the night of a full moon. Her second moon to be exact."

"Oh." Severus and Vic said simultaneously disappointed.

"Well then." Severus said an awkwardly chipper voice, "Maybe some other time." He handed her the rose and continued running.

Caressing the rose's petals lightly with her fingertips, she stared at the hastening black blur that was Severus. Lupin stared hatefully at the flower.

"So, Fryman, about this potion we're brewing, it makes things hot right?"

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at Sirius, "Right. And?"

"You must have taken a whole lot when you were young, because you are on fire!"

"Black, if you don't get away from me this instant, I will squash you like a bug."

"Kelsey, you're really on fire." Lucius said smoothly.

"Not you, too, Lucius!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"No, love you're cloak has caught ablaze." Sirius said… seriously.

"AH SHIT!" Kelsey exclaimed, taking out her wand. "Aquafina!" Her cloak had been doused, just as Severus entered

"S-sorry I'm late, professor, I had to go see Professor Dumbledore." Severus said lamely. "Lupin and Vic should be along any moment."

A blood-curdling scream was heard from the hallway.

About five meters away from the door, Lupin had mauled Vic, his wolf form taking over. "REMUS! STOP!" she screamed as he began tearing at her clothes.

"REMUS STOP!" James yelled from the door, horrified at his friend's actions. He and Sirius took off, restraining the werewolf to the ground, who was fighting, hissing, and spitting.

"Remus! That's Vic! You can't do that to her!" James tried to reason.

"Uh, Professor, I n-need to go the infirmary." Vic said quietly to Professor Slughorn.

"I would say so, go on, Miss Peak."

Severus looked on in hatred of Lupin.

A/N: Read and Review Please!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter or any related Characters, Places, ect. they belong to JKRowling.

Chapter 20: The Truth.

Night fell over Hogwarts, stars twinkling gaily. Inside the dungeons, two boys sat discussing something every teenage boy would.

"See, Severus, this is why I believe in polygamy. If one girl's bumming me out, I move onto the next." Lucius explained.

"Yes, but unlike you, I have morals." Snape retorted. "And to think, she likes him better!" he exclaimed.

"You're hooked. It's pathetic." Lucius sighed.

"The girl's got my attention, I don't know what to do."

"Well, I would go find another girl. Being sexy always calms me. But you have a lack of sexy factor. So, go brew one of your potions, that always makes you feel better." Lucius suggested.

"No, I'm going to go visit her."

"It's after hours, Severus. If Madame Pomfrey catches you, you're done for."

"Who said I'm going to the Hospital wing? I know very well Vic's not there." Snape smirked, "You need to know your women better, Malfoy."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because she's the kind of girl I'm after, right? Not after she's gone out with you, buddy."

"Oh, I've ruined her, have I?"

"No, you claimed her."

Snape set off to find Vic, knowing full well she'd be somewhere she really shouldn't be. _Well, that narrows down a lot doesn't it? _He thought sarcastically.

Sirius and Kelsey were frolicking about Hogwarts' grounds in their animagus forms, practicing for the upcoming full moon. "Hey, Fryman, bet you can't outrun me!" Sirius yelled, bounding through the thick forest of trees.

"You want to bet, Black?"

"Yeah, I bet you a kiss that I'll win!"

"You're on!"

Both bounded and leapt in and out of bushes, trees, racing past all sorts of creatures, until Sirius arrived at the forest—first. He morphed back into his human form, and smirked at the panther's arrival. "You owe me, pay up!"

Kelsey morphed into her human self, and smirked at Sirius, as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "There you go, Mr. Black."

"Hey now, Lady, that's not in the least bit fair."

"Who said I was fair?"

"You just can't kiss me, that's why you wont. You're a bad kisser."

"No, see, I thought we'd sorted this out before. I can kiss, I choose not to kiss you."

"I still think you can't."

"You aggravate me."

Sirius was mauled to the ground by Kelsey, their lips connecting violently.

Vic looked up at the velvety night sky. The moon looked as if it were a silver pendant. A sliver was still missing from the edge, and wouldn't be whole for a few more days. The grass that she was sitting on was cool and soft, welcoming her touch. She couldn't believe she'd never be able to see the full moon again. Since she was little the lunar radiance that filtered through her curtains comforted her, but now it only unnerved her. A warm breeze played across her face, stirring golden wisps of hair. The stars twinkled gaily as if mocking her panic. She felt another body sit down beside her, but she did not turn to see whom it was; she already knew. Not averting her gaze, she leaned into Severus' warm body, laying her head on his shoulder. Her apprehension built up inside her, causing tears to begin flow down her cheeks. Severus caressed her cheek, wiping some of the tears away. "Severus." Vic whispered through her weeping, "I'm sorry I can't go to the ball with you."

"It's ok." He said comfortingly.

"I hope you find another date." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

"I don't want another date." Severus' voice was steady and calm, but still filed with sorrow. "You're the only girl I want to take. I'll just go alone and hang out with Lucius and Kelsey."

"But Severus-" she began in a disturbingly calm tone.

"Shhh." Severus quieted her. "It doesn't matter. I'll get my dance with you. I promise. Right now let's enjoy the sky."

"You know, you're a lot like the sky." Vic said, staring him right in the eye. "You're dark, and on some occasions you glow. Then there's that twinkle in your eye when you're mixing potions so precisely."

"I shouldn't be compared to something so beautiful," he said softly, " And by someone so beautiful."

" I'm not one to be called beautiful. I'm not exactly the girly girl top heavy stick figure that guys prefer."

"No, you're not. You're beautiful in your own way, like your love for books, and intelligence. That's what I find most appealing." Severus thought a moment, "But as for your outer beauty, I'd have to say that you're something that not even Merlin could have thought up. You're so imperfect that you're flawless."  
Tears welled in her eyes once more. She couldn't believe her ears. No one before had ever really called her attractive, much less what Severus was expressing. Their heads drew nearer, and after a few moments their lips met, for a soft, tender kiss. That instant Vic felt a raindrop on her cheek. The kiss deepened, and the rain began to pour down heavily upon the school grounds, soaking the two to the bone. For a second the kiss was broken, but when they crashed their lips together for a more fierce, and intense kiss, Lightning flashed and thunder boomed all around them. Neither of them could really think about what they were doing, or really had a clue of what was going on. Thunder boomed, and they broke away again, this time, they were left panting beside one another as what had just happened surfaced in their minds. All they could do is stare at one another hungrily. Flames engulfed their eyes as Vic lunged on Severus viciously. A series of lighting bolts lit up the sky to a regal purple. Everything about their movements toward one another was fervently ferocious. They pulled on each other's hair ruthlessly, and bit one another, leaving small marks. Thunder crashed all around them making a symphony of roars. Vic broke the skin of Severus' bottom lip, and she lapped the blood up with her tongue all but begging for more of the salty liquid to savor. Severus bit her lip and did the same. It was only when the storm began to relent, and the moon began to show again, when they stopped tearing at and biting each other.

A final bolt of lightning struck, not ten feet away, lighting up their disheveled features. Vic and Severus' hair was drenched, as were their robes that now clung to their shivering forms. Severus' thin lips, and Vic's fleshy ones were swollen, and tinted red, due to the blood they had spilt, and so hungrily swallowed. What made the sight most frightening, however, was the look that Vic wore. Her eyes flickered with fire, more intense than before, and shadows created an almost demonic appearance. A wicked smirk played across her lips, and she felt flames begin to creep up from her stomach. Severus was petrified, as she emitted a low growl. He began to contemplate the stupidity of kissing a werewolf.

Inside Vic, she was losing control to the wolf inside her. She couldn't be doing this, and she knew it. Her wolf gave her body one more agonizing rattle, and it slithered away into the depths of her being. Tears flowed freely down her face as she knelt in front of Severus. She gave his battered lips one last kiss, feeling the rose petal softness of them. "I'm sorry, Severus. This will never happen again." Her whisper tickled his ear. She rose from the ground and hurried away to the infirmary, which she had slipped away from earlier.

A/N: Hi readers. We're getting really close to the end of the fic. Would anyone be interested in reading the sequel, about Vic and Remus' summer? Read and Review, Please!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JKRowling and Warner Brothers

A/N: A short chappie. But no worries a big one is next.

Chapter 21: Taken Over

It was three days until the full moon and neither Snape nor Vic had spoken a word of their late night meeting on the hill, but every word towards each other was more awkward than the last.

"So, erm, what's the answer to question three?" Vick asked quietly as they did their transfiguration homework in the library.

"W-what? Oh, erm, uh, pins transform most easily into snakes." Severus replied edgily.

"Right."

"Are you two alright?" Lucius asked. "Usually you two talk in a different language to each other, but today its as if you barely understand English if the other one speaks."

They flicked nervous looks at one another, and said quickly, "No."

"Right." Kelsey said with a smirk. "Funny how guys tend to think alike." She commented passively. "They always seem to pick the same spots to make out in." Vic's head shot up. "But then again, that spot always seems to be occupied."

"You make out with Black last night, huh?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah. Evidently I'm not the only one who was partaking in that activity the other night, eh, Sev?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at her, "What ever are you on about, Kelsey?"

"Yeah, I got it pretty good a few nights ago, too." Lucius leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

Vic rolled her eyes, "Announcing that to the world is not a good way to impress Narcissa." Remus walked into the library, and sidled beside Vic, about ready to ask her a question.

"And all but announcing you and Snape snogged each other senseless isn't a good way to impress Lupin—Oh, did I say that outloud?" Lucius said loudly, smiling.

"How do you know Lucius?" Vic spat.

"Because like Kelsey said, guys pick the same places to snog! I was there with August Weatherby three nights ago! You were like rabid animals, mauling each other about!"

"This is a mess." Severus sighed, and delved himself further into his homework.

"Uhhhggg! Lucius, you are such a dolt." Vic exclaimed.

"Shh!" scolded the librarian, Madame Pince.

Remus stood absolutely unaffected by the conversation, merely waiting patiently to talk to Vic.

"Would you like something, Remus, dear?" Kelsey asked sweetly.

"I just, er, wanted to tell Vic that her wolf might try to come out in rather violent ways. Apparently she already knows that."

"Just murder me, eh—" like a slick serpent, a warm smell tickled Vic's nose, throwing her into a fog. She looked around lazily and set her sights on Remus.

"Vic?" Severus asked the glassy-eyed girl.

"Remus, I never noticed how handsome you look."

"And here it goes." Remus rolled his eyes and braced himself for the worst."

A/N: Review please


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry this took me so long. I actually had this finished last week, however was having technical issues. No matter, though. This chapter is rather long as apposed to the previous one. I hope you enjoy! Happy reading. 

Disclaimer: I own Kelsey, Vic, and Salem Academy. Everything else belongs to JKRowling and WarnerBrothers.

Chapter 22: The First Transformation

"Oh Remus, you're so smart." Vic repeated herself for the tenth time in an hour.

"Yes, Vic that's what you've told me, again and again. Can we possibly get on with our potion?" He said, spilling some powdered raven's claw into his cauldron.

"We should go sit by the lake together later." She suggested off handedly.

"Fine, just hand me that doxy venom, ok?" Remus frowned at his cauldron.

"Lovely!" Vic exclaimed and handed the correct vial to Remus.

Across the room, Severus looked on in absolute loathing. Shaking a bit of doxy wings into his potion, he snarled, "Oh Remus, that's so lovely!"  
"Take it easy, there Sev. She'll snap out of it." Lucius said remarked, chopping ginger root.

"What do you know about it, Malfoy?" Snape barked.

"You have an awful temper, you know."

"Yes well its all fun and games for her, isn't it?"

"She's transforming into a killing machine. That doesn't seem fun to me, somehow."

"I don't care anymore." Snape snapped, and took a dagger from his pocket, grinding raven claw with its flat side.

Sirus lent over to his partner with a smirk, "So I think we really need a repeat of the other night don't you?"

Kelsey gave him a dirty look and replied, "Not particularly."

"Well the first transformation is tonight, isn't it? We'll need to practice a little more." Sirius smiled lopsidedly. "What were you referring to?"

"Shut up, Black." The girl snapped back.

In the Gryffindor common, the Marauders sat on the free period "doing their homework."

"So, Remmy, tonight's the big night." James winked at him.

"You make it sound like that's a good thing." Remus grumbled.

"Hey, you get a girl." Peter reminded.

"It's just Vic."

"Yeah, its just _Vic_." Sirius laughed.

"Oh yeah, Black," Remus replied, raising his voice. "And what about you. I wouldn't be surprised if you leave mew and the guys to go off gallivanting with that _girl_."

"Oh, Fryman? Yeah I was meaning to talk to you about that." Sirius replied with a grin.

"Yes, Sirius, go ditch us." James groaned.

Sirius flashed a sparking smile and turned a page in his divination book. "Have fun tonight, wolf boy."

"Rot in hell." Remus replied. Searching his book frantically and stopping on one particular page, a smile spread across his face. "I'm hungry, what about you?"

It was lunch time for the fourth years, and Vic was fidgeting. "Severus, I don't see why I need to eat here, I mean its just a table, and besides that, Remus is over there."

"Vic, stay here." Snape snarled.

"But Seeeeeeeeeev!" she whined.

He flicked stern ebony eyes towards her. "Stay here."

She pouted, taking a spoonful of her soup. All of a sudden the girl felt drowsy… really drowsy. "K-Kelsey.. I think I'm going to-" PLOP! Vic fell off the bench onto the floor.

"No, no, no, children, I assure you she'll be just fine. She only took a small spill. No matter. Now, please get to class. You included, Miss Peak." Madam Pomfrey tittered.

Three Slytherins left for their classes, but one stayed behind, a frown glued to her face. "Madame Pomfrey…"

"Yes dear?"

Vic's eyes were glazed over as she began pulling bits of parchment from her bag. Revealing the numerous sketches of werewolves, she asked, "I used to be so fond of these…" She fixed her eyes on the woman, and asked quietly, "Am I really a human?"

"By definition-"

"I suppose not then." Vic turned to leave, but was stopped by a stumbling, sputtering Peter Pettigrew.

"Miss P-Peak! You're ok!" he squeaked.

"Define 'ok.'" She spat back.

"Moo- I mean Remus sent me to make sure you were ok."

"Again, I say, define 'Ok.'"

"Well, I must go to class now, but I'd be happy to escort you."

"If you must, Peter."

Vic walked into Transfiguration, handing McGonagall a note excusing herself for being tardy from Madame Pomfrey and sat down next to Severus as Peter was scolded for his delayed presence.

"Remus slipped you a potion." Snape hissed.

"Oh, Severus, Please don't-"

"And thank god. I couldn't stand one more moment of you being gushy. Now, as for the patent on the potion- it was approved." Severus announced in a whisper. "You and wolf boy just have to sign these papers."

Vic began to take the papers, but they were snatched from her lax grip. "And more poor behavior today. As if it weren't bad enough that you were late! I suggest you stop passing notes before something important is exposed." McGonagall tore the papers into bits and set them on fire right before the teens' eyes.

Severus looked ready to cry. "Severus." Vic whispered. "It's going to be ok. Please, calm down-"

Snape began bawling into his fisted hands while Vic patted him on the back supportively. "So much work down the tuuuubes!" he cried.

"Aww poor Snivelly." James mocked.

"Mr. Snape, Im sure nothing of importance could have been on those papers." McGonagall sniffed.

"Professor, you just set patent papers on fire…" Vic said cautiously.

Severus heaved another sob, as Remus exclaimed across the room, "IT GOT PATENTED?!"

"It would have…" Vic replied.

"There, there, Mr. Snape." Professor McGonagall said. "Now go cry outside and come back in once you can not disturb the class."

Severus ran out, and McGonagall proceeded with her lecture, "So, as for the transfiguration of amphibians, it is best…"

_Harsh…_ Vic thought to herself almost apathetically. _I wonder what it'll be like to transform…_

On the other side of the room, Sirius was up to his old tricks. "So Fryman, I'll meet you in the room of requirement after dinner, right babe?" he whispered.

She glared coldly at the boy. "Yes." Kelsey replied.

"Wonderful." He smirked and "turned his attention" back to his professor.

In Divination, later that day, Sirius raised his hand excitedly, "Professor Dunlavy! I had a dream that Fryman-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, children, did I not mention that wet dreams don't count, as they are not ever created by the inner eye, but merely by the libido." Dunlavy replied.

Kelsey noticed about half the boys in the room tearing out pages of their dream journals.

"No, Professor, I had a dream that Fryman was frolicking through a field of chrysanthemums with a black dog on a leash. Am I going crazy?" Sirius asked.

"Wonderful!" the Professor shouted, "We have just had our first prophecy of death! Well done my boy!" Dunlavy clapped Sirius on the back, "Your dream means that Fryman's going to kill someone!"

"Surprise, surprise." Kelsey rolled her eyes and brandished her wand. "Like that was ever a mystery, eh Black?"

"Not really, just thought I'd share my dream, well, one of them." He winked and turned back to his dream journal.

Remus and Vic sat together as usual in ancient runes as Professor Blair rattled on about the grammatical errors made in an ancient Centaur tome.

Vic was doodling while Remus watched in horror. She depicted a vampire that looked curiously like Severus pushing a blonde towards an eagerly awaiting, bloodstained werewolf, her hand shaking with every stroke of the quill.

All of a sudden, Professor Blair screeched, throwing his arms about like an enraged hippogriff, only slightly perturbing Vic from her despairing stupor.

"Vic." He said almost silently, causing an eraser to be hurtled at his head, narrowly missing.

"And now, Mr. Lupin could write something like this." Professor Blair scrawled some poorly drawn symbols on the board. "Now read to the rest of the class what this says, Mr. Lupin."

"My elf-like teacher threw an eraser at my head." Lupin read.

"Wonderful. Now, because we structure centaur like we structure English, how would we rewrite this if we were writing a five paragraph constructed respose to the question, 'Why should Professor Blair be fired?'"

Lupin went to the board and wrote out, "Professor Blair should be fired because he throws erasers at students' heads." in centaur.

"Wonderful! Now this tense is particularly tricky as-"

"Mr. Lupin, Miss Peak." Madame Pomfrey called from the doorway of the classroom.

Vic instantly felt sick to her stomach. Lupin rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her. "It'll be fine." He murmured, "Everything's going to be ok."

Once down in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey explained the procedure. "We'll take you down to the Whomping Willow, and you'll make your way to the Shrieking Shack, Mr. Lupin can get you there. Then remove your clothes and put them in the dresser on the bed. It will be magically sealed as to keep them safe while you're transformed."

"So Moony, you're not going to be the last to see a girl naked after all!" Sirius exclaimed, sauntering into the Infirmary.

"Oh be quiet, Padfoot!" Lupin said, seeing Vic become even paler.

"May I help you, Mr. Black?" Madame Pomfrey asked curtly.

"Yeah you could. I got hexed by a 'serpant', could you possibly turn my hand the right size and color?" Sirius pulled his hand from behind his back. It was three times its normal size, and black. At this, Vic had lost all control and puked on Remus, causing him in turn to puke on Vic.

"Sorry," He said wiping the vomit from his mouth, " weak stomach."

" 'Sonly fair, I guess." Vic said feebly.

With a flick of Madame Pomfrey's wand both werewolves were vomit free. It only took 15 minutes for her to administer potion to bring Sirius' hand back to normal, and then Madame Pomfrey began to fret over Vic. "Now dearie, will you be needing any help? If you need I can assist you."

"No, I'm sure I'll be ok with Remus." She responded.

"Oh, that reminds me!" the nurse said frantically. She ran into her office and came back with a purple flask of potion. "Drink this right up, now."

"What is it?" Vic inquired.

"Contraceptive potion. No need for more little werewolves cavorting about."

At this Vic and Remus froze. "C-contraceptives… as in…" Remus began.

"Yes. As in in case you have sex in your transformed states. You two will have no control over it, and won't even remember if it happens. This is a precaution that we must take."

"You heard her! Drink the damn potion!" Remus said nervously.

"Alas, our predictions will prove false again, eh Remmy?" Sirius said from the other end of the room, waiting for his hand to return to normal.

"Can it Black." Remus snapped.

"If Severus gets wind of this, he'll be furious." Vic said worriedly.

"Well there is nothing that _Severus_ can do about it." Remus spat. He began to growl lowly. Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, "Shall we, children?" Vic began to feel sick again.

Madame Pomfrey dropped the pair off at the Whomping Willow, and from there, Vic and Remus were on their own. "Sorry, Vic" Remus said bashfully.

"For what?"

"For all of this. Biting you, mostly." He looked down, as he climbed the stairs.

"I thought we've gone over this? It's my fault." She said firmly. The two stayed quiet for a few minutes. "That potion tasted like gummy worms." Vic remarked. "You would think they would make it taste bad to cut down on people's use of it."

"No, the contraceptive potion was invented in the 1800's, when the wizarding population was very high, so they made it taste good so more people would use it, thus, less births." Remus said in a business-like manner. He opened the door that was at the top of the stairs, and went inside the small room. "This is it." He said, motioning to the room.

"It feels like you're welcoming me into your bachelor pad." Vic pointed out.

"Oh, right, sorry." Remus scratched the back of his head. "We er, won't need to undress for another two hours or so, so we can just talk or something, I suppose."

"Come on Fryman, get you head in the game! We only have an hour until they transform, now let's go!" Sirius bellowed to his student, who was currently having an off day.

Kelsey growled, and flicked her wand again, turning herself nearly into a panther. Her nose still remained human.

Sirius heaved a sigh. "Fryman…. If Remus or Vic sees that nose of yours, they'll pull you apart."

"Vic wouldn't-"

"Vic is not going to truly be Vic. The thing you have to understand is that our friends turn into vicious, snarling, man-eating, beast and there's nothing you can do about it. They will act upon instinct- animal instinct." Sirius looked her square in the eye and whispered sadly, "They aren't human." A tear came to his eye that he wiped away swiftly and commanded, "Do it again."

"So." Vic said, situating herself onto a bed in the corner. "Why do you know so much about contraceptives?"

"Well, honestly, last year some sixth years started to pay me to make it for them, because of my grade in potions. I made quite a bit of money, and this year, occasionally they ask me to make it for them. I figured I should probably know something about what I'm brewing, so I did research."

"You're joking!" Vic laughed.

"Nope. This one girl used to call me her little dealer. That is of course until she graduated." He smiled, but then it faded into a concentrated look. "So what was your family like, exactly? I mean before they found out you were a werewolf."

"I was ignored a lot. I was just for show, you know. In some ways, I'm glad they kicked me out." Vic dropped her gaze to the ground. "I'm just really going to miss my brother and sister. They mean a lot to me." She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"I lost my mother and unborn sister." Remus said, as he wrapped his arms around Vic, " I know what you're going through."

Vic and Remus sat in an embrace for forty minutes, discussing this and that, until the sun began to set. "Vic, it's time to get undressed." Remus said quietly.

"How about I just transform in my clothes?" Vic said skittishly.

Remus got up and took his robes and tie off. "The last time I did that, I almost was strangled by my tie." He began to unbutton his shirt, the daylight fading fast. "I'll face this way and you take your clothes off behind me."

"How do I know you won't peek?" Vic said in the voice of a five year old.

"Trust me." Remus slid his shirt off, revealing his scarred chest, and began to fold it. "The sun's almost set. Quickly now."

"Fine." She replied apprehensively, and walked behind him and stripped her clothes from her body.

"Ok. Give your clothes here, and I'll put them into the dresser. My eyes are closed, promise." He said patronizingly, sticking out his hand behind him. Swiftly, Vic put her clothes in his hand, and moved back to her spot as far behind him as she could get.

Remus almost dropped the bundle of clothing when he opened his eyes to find her bra hanging out of one side of it. He quickly shoved the clothes in the drawer, and sealed it with magical protection.

A few agonizingly awkward moments later, the moon had slid up into the sky, peeking into the room. Vic's first transformation had begun.

Abruptly, her skin seared with pain, as if being stretched to their limits, and then some. Agonizingly, her bones began to spring to life, and grow into awkward shapes. In her mouth, her teeth suddenly became sharp, and she immediately cut her tongue several times. Within her, she could feel a wolf begin to take over, and engulf her soul like a flame. At this point, she forgot herself.

At this moment, she was an animal.

A/N: Read and review please


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry It's been so long!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one is halfway finished, so it should be up in about a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and all related settings, things, characters, ect.

Chapter 23: Human Errors

Kelsey returned to her dorm room that morning, unable to sleep as she stared blankly at the ceiling of her four-poster bed. Her friend's behavior had horrified her… if that was still her friend at least. Surely such a beast wasn't the easily excited, eccentric blonde she'd grown up with. That was a monster.

Turning to her side shiftily, the brunette cast aside the thought of that girl- that terror. To her, Vic was dead.

In the boys' dorm, Severus lay wide-awake, listening avidly to the howls and growls emitted from outside, his imagination getting the better of him.

In his mind he envisioned tiny Vic-Lupins prancing about, being prats. Severus shivered. _That is NOT a pleasant image… _he thought to himself. _Now little Severus'… Yeah right._

Lucius made his way to the fourth floor corridor for his early morning snog session with Tabitha Boklachev, stepping up the stairs with jaunty. His Malfoy smirk glittered as always, challenging even the stars. His platinum hair was fixed perfectly into a tight ponytail tied off by a black ribbon. He was the picture of self-esteem. That is, until he found Narcissa Lestrange with that _filth _Arthur Weasley.

"Good evening weasel." He spat, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, however."

The sixth year looked at him with malice. "You have a very big mouth, Malfoy. Remember, you may be younger than I but I have no problem beating you with your own beaters bat. Now if you'll excuse me, it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

"Very true. Prewitt is waiting."

"_Prewitt_? Are you mad? That's like… like…"

"Revolting, I know. But exactly what you deserve." Malfoy grinned and took Narcissa's hand, "Come along darling, and allow the pathetic excuse for a pureblood go see his cow."

"Don't talk about anyone like that, Malfoy! You're the one who's revolting. Get your filthy hands off me!" Narcissa exclaimed. She took Arthur's hand and left quickly.

Malfoy smirked, "She wants me." And continued to find Boklachev.

Three days later Vic awoke on the floor of the reverent room. Her body was racked with pain. Dried blood covered her body like a blanket; gashes were carved into her body dancing about stinging acutely on their plentiful paths. Four parallel gashes trailed from her right temple to the left side of her jaw that were sure to scar.

She tried to cry out in pain, but couldn't find a voice. Instead, she merely heaved sobs, her eyes shut tight. Vic's bloodstained hair fell around her bare shoulders in dirty clumps accompanied by twigs and leaves. She felt as if she had been torn inside out.

Remus lay six feet away in considerably better condition. A few deep gashed were on his face and stomach, and he was missing a small piece of his left ear. He felt lucky- he'd anticipated far worse.

Sun shined brightly into the small room lighting their battered faces for Sirius and James to see vividly as they came to administer potions as usual. Their eyes widened at the gore. "Merlin, Remus… What did you do to her?" James whispered.

"They were acting really aggressive when we left." Sirius reminded.

"Don't speak as if they were animals, Sirius, they're human beings." James spat. He knelt beside the girl, brushing a bit of hair from her face. She opened her eyes slowly, tears being released, cleaning small paths of dirt from her cheeks. Vic opened her mouth to speak, but was hushed. "Shhh." James cooed, "It'll be ok. We'll get you to Madame Pomfrey."

Sirius was talking quietly to Remus, "Remus… you really hurt her…"

"I can't help it Sirius, you know that." His eyes flicked towards James who was covering her gently with a blanket. "I-I can't help it…"

Madame Pomfrey hastened up the steps, hoping to beat the Gryffindors there, as to clean the pair of werewolves up and lessen the gore. Alas, she failed. As she opened the door she gasped internally. The girl had been beaten terribly. "Mr. Potter, move!"

She soaked a cloth in a wound-cleaning potion, and dabbed gently at Vic's face.

"Madame Pomfrey, will she be alright?" Remus asked quickly.

The nurse huffed indignantly, "Dear, I've dealt with you three for four, going on five years now. Of course she'll be all right. It'll just take a while."

"Well then," Sirius began snarkily, "I guess I'll just hand you her clothes and we'll be on our merry way."

Madame Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at the boy, "Yes, hand me her clothes please, and Mr. Lupin, you can get dressed."

"Yes, ma'am." Lupin replied, getting up slowly.

Sirius reached in the dresser drawer and retrieved the werewolves' clothes, tucking one item into his pocket, and handing the rest to their respectful owners.

"Thanks, Padfoot."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Black." The nurse looked at Sirius suspiciously.

"No problem. Lets get out of here, boys." Sirius took off out the door, James following suit, and Remus trotting after.

"So Sirius, what'cha got?" James asked excitedly.

"Nothing of your interest. But I think Remus might be a little amused." Sirius pulled the article of clothing he'd taken out of his pocket.

Remus, not being alert, had no idea what Sirius had, nor did he care, as all he wanted was a warm bed.

Severus laid his head on the edge of the nightstand that was next to Vic's hospital bed. After being reassured by Madame Pomfrey twenty times that she'd be ok, he finally was able to calm himself enough to sleep.

Vic woke again, her body numbed by painkillers Madame Pomfrey had given her just before she left to track Sirius Black down and retrieve the rest of Vic's clothes, namely, her underwear. Her eyes danced across the ceiling, not all together with it. She emitted gurgling noises from her throat in protest to not being able to move. "Damn it…" She managed.

Vic saw Severus sleeping beside her, his chest awkwardly rising against his throat, emitting small snores. She smiled slightly. _At least someone loves me. _

Lucius glared menacingly at the brunet before him. "And why again wont you go see Vic? She _is_ your best friend."

"Vic is dead. Only a monster that possesses her body remains." She replied sullenly.

"You don't really believe that, Fryman, I know you don't." he growled. "Shes as much human as you or I!"

"No." Kelsey stared off into the distance, "She's a wolf- an animal."

"Hey baby." Sirius said smoothly, sidling up to her. "Wanna go make out?"  
"No." she replied automatically.

"I knew you would." Sirius put an arm around her waist.

"Is it impossible for you lowly Gryffindors to keep to your own side of the Great Hall?" Lucius snarled. "If you hadn't noticed, we were having a discussion."

"About…?" Sirius asked, "Oh wait, I really don't care."

"You'd better care, Black or it'll be your head. As a matter of fact we were discussing her lack of being a good friend today. She hasn't gone down to see Peak."

The blonde snapped, "Some codswallop about her not being human. Have you any idea where that may have come from?"

Sirius' face dropped. He had said things like that to her to make her wary of what may or may not happen when she was transformed, not to ruin her friendship. "N-no." He said, putting on a fake smirk. "No idea."

Lucius eyed the Gryffindor up and down, "Well if you'll excuse me, Narcissa's waiting."

"Yeah, for Weasley." Sirius smirked, "He's older, he's smarter, he's nicer than you'll ever be. What in the hell do you think she'll leave him for you for?"

"I have wealth on my side." Malfoy scoffed, "A woman's best friend is a diamond, if you didn't know."

"If you say so, Malfoy." Kels smirked.

"A woman's best friend is me." Sirius corrected.

"You're full of yourself. And besides, I'm a Malfoy. No simple girl like Narcissa can resist such divine beauty." Malfoy's eyes glazed over, "Marble skin silver haired, stormy eyed beauty."

"And he says I'm full of myself." Sirius mumbled.

"I'm off to find my girl and a mirror." Lucius growled and departed.

A/N: Read and review please.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Omg its been a while... When I said A week I meant a "Dark Man's Girl Week" which is about a month. In any event the story is almost over and it's the week of spring break, so I PLAN on working on it. Thanks for you dilligence with my fic! A COOKIE TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS! Alright here's the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 24

Lucius stalked the halls after being turned down yet again by Narcissa. "That bloody prat has no idea what she's missing. If she were with me, she'd have the best of everything, not some ruddy flower that's prone to make her sneeze." Lucius gagged as the memory of Arthur giving her a white carnation flashed through his mind.

All of a sudden, Lucius fell to the ground, not having seen the red head sitting against the wall that he tripped over.

"Watch where I'm going you filthy-" Lucius then registered who it was that had unintentionally tripped him: Molly Prewitt. He smiled sneakily, "Prewitt. How do you do."

"What do you want, Malfoy, why don't you just insult me and be on your merry way." The girl said through teary eyes.

_Be nice to her, you want to get to Cissy, you must be nice, she's not a filthy muggle lover… _"What're you crying over? Did some muggle call you a freak again? Well, that's what you get when associating with such filth."

Molly glared at him. "Why do you care?"

"Because I am a nice person." He smiled gregariously.

She scoffed and retorted, "Yes, and the sky is green and the grass is purple."

"Actually it just so happens that I know that you want Weasley."

"Which one." She tried, "There are four in this school. Simon, Phillip, Arthur and Louis."

"You know precisely the one I'm referring to." Malfoy smirked, "You know, Gryffindor prefect, about ye high, disgustingly bright hair, has a thing for muggle trinkets."  
"I have no interest in Arthur other than a strictly platonic relationship. He's my best friend, and I'd never give that up." Molly replied indignantly.

"Bullocks."

"Well I suppose you're only interested in getting at his girlfriend, Narcissa." She spat. "Trust me, I will never try to come between someone Arthur loves so dearly."

"Love is a fickle thing, Molly Wobbles." Lucius said in a poisonously sweet voice.

"Do not call me that." She replied sternly. "It is Prewitt to you."

"But that's what your dearest Arthur calls you."

"That gives you no right to-"

"Pet names are so cute, and the first sign of a budding relationship." Lucius interrupted slyly. "The only thing stopping you from a wonderful life with Weasley is her. Think of it, Prewitt, Molly Weasley. It does have a certain ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Don't you shine that devilish smile on me, Mr. Malfoy. You are sorely mistaken if you think I'm going to go along with one of your schemes."

"Well fine then, if you didn't want to catch your beloved Arthur off the rebound, so be it." Lucius stalked away more peeved than before. "Bloody Gryffindors." He mumbled under his breath.

Vic stared at Severus softly as he slept. She felt as if he were her only true friend. _Where had everyone else gotten? Surely at least Kelsey would've come to see me!_ _Or perhaps that's merely wishful thinking on my part. _She rolled her eyes and looked back up at the ceiling. "I am so bored." She muttered quietly.

"Oh my goodness!" Madame Pomfrey clucked, rushing over to her bed, "You're awake! I thought for sure it'd be at least two days!"  
"Oh boy." Vic sighed.

"Dear, can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?" she waved three fingers in front of the girl's face.

"Three." Vic replied monotonously.

"What color is your blanket, dear?"

"Blue."

"What animal is a shape shifting, man eating cloak?"

"A lethifold."

"And fully recovered!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

Severus lifted his head groggily at the clatter, and looked around a moment, "Y-you're ok!" His eyes widened.

"Yeah, yeah." Vic stretched her arms up to behind her back, "Just fine. Now you look bushed, hop in." She wiggled away from him, leaving a good amount of space in the bed.

"Miss Peak, you surely can't be implying that he sleep next to you in the same bed!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's simply indecent!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked outraged.

"Don't you think that if Severus and I were to engaged in sexual activities in this bed that you'd know about it? It's not as if we'd actually have privacy. Besides that, we're both too tired to do that anyway."

"Miss Peak, if he were to kick you in his sleep he'd endanger your health." She sighed, fighting a loosing battle.

"Oh, he's a still sleeper." Vic assured. Madame Pomfrey gave up as usual. "C'mon, Severus."

Snape rolled his half asleep eyes, and plopped onto the bed- on top of the covers, and promptly fell asleep.

"Fryman… you have to listen to me. Vic IS human as is Remus." Sirius tried to stress the tenth time, "Only during the full moon are they wolves."

"You can't stop being human. You either are or you aren't." She replied.

"C'mon! I'm being serious here!" Sirius shouted.

"Black, this conversation is going nowhere." Kelsey drawled, "I think instead of wasting my time with your useless banter, I'll go do something more productive." Kels began to walk off, but was grabbed by biting words.

"You are a Slytherin. So convinced anything less than perfection is dirt. Even your best friend." Sirius spat, and stalked off to the Gryffindor tower.

"Oh dear, cousin!" Narcissa called from the Ravenclaw table to Bellatrix.

"Yes?" Bella replied from the Slytherin table.

"Did you happen to get the notice about our marriages?"

"No. Do tell."  
"Let me tell you in private." Narcissa got up and was followed by Bella to an abandoned hallway.

A/N: Read and Review Please... (I need feedback on the relationships between severus and vic and remus and vic. Would you so kindly oblige?)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 25

"Fryman… you have to listen to me. Vic IS human as is Remus." Sirius tried to stress the tenth time, "Only during the full moon are they wolves."

"You can't stop being human. You either are or you aren't." She replied.

"C'mon! I'm being serious here!" Sirius shouted.

"Black, this conversation is going nowhere." Kelsey drawled, "I think instead of wasting my time with your useless banter, I'll go do something more productive." Kels began to walk off, but was grabbed by biting words.

"You are a Slytherin. So convinced anything less than perfection is dirt. Even your best friend." Sirius spat, and stalked off to the Gryffindor tower.

Lucius slumped in his seat. "No Narcissa, no Prewitt, no anybody."

"Oh, cheer up, Lucius." Vic exclaimed. "Its not as if everyone's abandoned you! You've still got Severus and I." She flicked her eyes to the boy sleeping deeply next to her.

"Do I _want_ to know why he's sleeping in your bed?"

"He has separation anxiety." Vic said flatly.

"Has Kelsey come to see you yet?" Lucius asked suddenly.

"No. I was wondering what was keeping her, actually." Vic thought a moment, "Is she ok?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she just has something that's keeping her like detention or something." Lucius replied quickly.

Vic's eyes flashed with fear, "O-ok."

"What about Lupin, what's your schmoopy wolf been up to lately?"

Vic huffed indignantly, but changed her demeanor, "Y'know, I haven't seen him either."

Lucius groaned, "What is this world coming to?! The dead sexy blondes like you and I are being left out in the dark!"

"You're full of yourself as ever, Malfoy." Vic sighed.

Lucius smiled and took out a mirror to look at himself. "How can I be full of myself if I look so damn _good_?" he whined.

Vic giggled, "Let me see that thing. Madame Pomfrey keeps rubbing this ointment all over my face and I don't know why."

Lucius' face fell, "You don't know why?" He handed the mirror to Vic, "I thought you would've felt that."

Vic gasped at the already scarred over gashes across her face. "I… I didn't feel them." She ducked her head under her blanket and buried her face in Snape's back. "I need a mask!" she yelped.

"Oi Moony! I've decided we're going to set you up on a date tonight!" Sirius shouted as he walked into his shared dorm.

"Oh really?" Remus blinked, mildly interested.

"Yeah." James replied, "She's a one of a kind bird."

"But you guys are definitely birds of a feather." Peter chimed in.

"Let me guess, you found a puppy somewhere." Remus guessed monotonously.

"Regrettably, no." James chimed, "But it is someone who's smart, cuddly and loveable."

"Oh Merlin." Remus sighed, "Let's have it, then. Who is she?"

"Miss Molly Prewitt!" Peter laughed hysterically.

"Molly Prewitt?" Remus replied, "That one girl who hangs out with the Weasley boys a lot? Isn't she dating Arthur?"

"No, he's dating one of my abominable cousins- Narcissa." He shivered in disgust. "She's available _and_ on the rebound."

"What're you guys talking about?" Remus asked.

"We found her crying, walking down the Muggle Studies Hallway. She was '_just crying over some rude boy._'" James mocked with fake tears.

"And you think that's grounds for me to date her?" Remus looked at them in awe, "You three are all so shallow!"

"I'm not shallow!" Peter squeaked.

They looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's because if you were shallow you'd never date." James replied very seriously.

"Hey!" Peter whined.

"In any event, I don't want to go out with her. She's too much of a mother to me." Lupin replied in haste.

"Come on, Remus! On little casual date." Sirius goaded.

Remus stared at them unwaveringly with a determined frown.

"Vic, you can't keep your face against my back forever. You'll need to breathe eventually." Snape warned.

"He's right." Lucius agreed, "Besides it's not that bad. I mean who really cares if you have a few little scars here and there?"

Vic heaved a sob, "It's not a few! They're huge!" Her voice was muffled.

"You know we'll still befriend you no matter what you look like." Snape prodded.

"Get me a damn mask." Vic whined.

The girl was waning on Lucius' patience. "No."

A/N: Read and Review Please


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I started this story in freshman year. I am now a senior. An ending to the story, like many other stories in my life, is in much need. This is not how i originally intended to finish this, however, due to circumstances and falling out relationships, this is what this has come to. I feel that this chapter does not parallel previous chapters, in that it is better. It is more brief. It is satisfying. I apologies if it disappoints. Until we meet again. -DMG

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

For the real Kelsey. My friend. My partner in crime. My damn Texan.

It was a most peculiar manner in which to wake up, especially when she hadn't even been drunk the night before. On either side of her were Snape and Lupin. She had to say, if it weren't for the trails of smeared red body paint leading down Severus' neck, she would have taken it for an innocent snuggling session. Another tip that something had gone awry the night before was the dull rod jabbing her thigh about where Lupin's underpants SHOULD have been. Nevertheless, it was a very rare occasion that the boys weren't jumping down one another's' throat, and therefore Vic took the chance to relish the warm bodies next to her own.

Truth be told, she had no idea where she was. The room was very dimly lit, with few rays of sunlight peeking through heavy deep purple curtains. The bed she was laying on was circular with lavender cotton sheets (she surmised, as they were currently wrapped around Remus' midsection quite tightly) and dozens of pillows (a quarter of which had been placed just below her bust-line.) Lucky for her, it seemed as if she was clothed. A very lacy, sheer gown with thin, silken straps that touched just below her arse overlaid a pair of matching panties and bra.

"Uh.... guys?" She quipped, quite disturbed.

A grunt came from her left side, and she felt the jabbing in her thigh cease. "Morning wood... is the worst...." Remus groaned. He looked up at her sheepishly. "S-sorry, darling."

Vic raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Lupin... we're 14.... what the hell went on last night...."

An arm snaked around her torso, and bent nose nuzzled the crook of her neck, "Of course we're not 14, love." Severus turned into her, pressing himself firmly against her back. "I thought we'd explained last night..."

Lupin grinned, "You crashed hard after that last round, I'm not surprised you don't remember." She saw now, as rays of light passed across his face, that Lupin was aged... many years.

She let her hands trail over his face, tracing the scars she hadn't seen before, and the worry lines that she'd seen forming before. "What's going on?" Her thumb traced over Remus' thin lips, finding their situation enjoyable... minus the confusion.

"It was a spell..." Snape murmured. His silky, matured voice wrapped around her mind, teasing her. "You died several years ago..." A sad note hinged on his statement, "But Remus and I found a way... To bring you back."

Remus placed a soft kiss in the corner of Vic's mouth "For a little while, at least..."

"But-" She was cut off, suddenly feeling unnerved by the chaste kisses being placed on her shoulder by Severus.

"Vic... We'll tell you what happened... but you have to utilize your time with us... we brought you back together so we could both live in your presence again... to let go." Lupin explained gently.

Vic smiled, "You worked together?"

"To have you back." Severus whispered, tickling something devilish in her core.

"What happened?"

"It was a very cold night." Lupin began.

'February winds burnt through us as we awoke from yet another transformation. That night we awoke to something I have heard but twice in my lifetime- Sirius was crying with his whole heart. I suppose it had to have been you who'd done it, as his coldness overcame the blistering snow outside, or even the frigid breath of a dementor. Her body was mangled and twisted, as only a corpse could be... I don't blame you... I blame only her, who was so daring as to get between two snarling werewolves... Vic, you have to realize it was not your fault.

'Sirius and I carried her limp body to the infirmary, once our wits had overcome us. The moment she was placed on Madame Pomfrey's table, she was pronounced dead. We had a meeting in Dumbledore's office that instant to discuss the matter, and it was decided that you were to be banished from Hogwarts, and banished from an education in witchcraft."

"It was that night that I turned to the Dark Lord... that we turned to the Dark Lord. He initiated us, and we both quickly moved to his inner circle. It was from that day forward that no one trusted me. Lupin came to despise me for stealing you to the dark side. I hated Lupin from bringing this curse upon you in the first place. You, however, came to hate both of us, consumed in your retribution. You hated yourself and every one of your kind.

'And then you met Greyback... You realized soon after that he had been the one to cause all of your problems. Although you hid your ultimate detestation of the man, the moment the full moon hit you a battle commenced. You fought and fought until dawn, taking hit after hit... but in the end, even after the Dark Lord's intervention, your human form could not handle all the damage."

"The Order of the Pheonix, at that moment, had launched a surprise attack upon the Death Eaters... and all I saw was you dyeing..."

"In my arms... I stole away your memories as they seeped from your pores..."

"I took it as an attack against you.... I thought Severus had..."

"But I bottled up your memories... I became a double agent..."

"I never really trusted him..."

"We became lovers out of spite... out of desperation...."

"And then he showed me..."

Severus clung tighter to Vic, as Lupin stared deep into her eyes, beginning to tear up.

"Vic, you are nothing but an illusion as you remain right now.... You are nothing more than old memories installed in your old body..." Severus inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, "We've told you this a thousand times, but the truth is that you will never know. You will never retain the memory... I destroyed the memories that destroyed your soul."

Lupin's lips parted and he whispered in a cool hiss, "You killed Kelsey... and you'll never know..."

Vic's alertness began to wither as Severus pointed his wand at the girl, removing the aging memories. Like whisps of silver smoke, they slipped into a lavender glass bottle that was corked and pushed back into their place, in the hole cut out of the pages of 'Moste Potente Potions.'

Lupin whispered a "Glacius Mortitia," freezing her body in time.

Both men dressed and went to their respective classrooms, ready, once again to teach.

"Professor Snape," A little blonde Slytherin girl asked, "Please let me go to the infirmary..."

He gritted his teeth at her voice, "And why would I do that, Pricilla?"

"Female pains, sir." She clutched her stomach dramatically.

A sickly smile graced his face, "Be back quickly. I know Madame Pomfrey as a most vast stock of fast-acting potions for that malady on hand."

"Yes sir." She squeaked, skipping out of the room.


End file.
